Tranquility Protocols
by Mordae Durgul
Summary: Ranma, SM Cross. Senshi Minerva is found. Now what? And who is that Masked Figure?
1. Chapter 1, Updated

Princess Tranquility looked at the ruins of her mother's kingdom. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she was silent in her grief. She had arrived too late. The omai had taken too long; the Jurian rituals had been time consuming and boring. Mordaé had cut their return as close as possible but it hadn't been enough. 

"It's done," Mordaé told her. "I marked her grave. There were no other bodies. And the ginzoshou was missing as well." 

"Thank you," Tranquility said evenly. "Any indication of the situation on the other planets?" 

"Barren and uninhabitable," Mordaé replied. "I set the Millennial computer on standby. The whole system seems intact, but there isn't any activity. Full shut down would require Your Majesty's authorization." 

Tranquility stiffened. "Your Highness, not Majesty." 

Mordaé smiled. "The Queen is dead. Your sister is not available. That means _you_ are the Queen. Long live the Queen." She bowed. 

Tranquility sighed. "You aren't going to let this pass are you?" 

Mordaé's smile turned into a wicked grin. "Of course not, Your Majesty." She ducked as Tranquility tried to smack her. "Incoming." She stepped in front of Tranquility as the purple sphere rushed toward them. She held out her hands and absorbed the blast, calmly waiting for the arrival of their attacker. 

"-dead scream-" announced the arrival of another blast of energy. Mordaé brushed it aside with a sigh. 

"Why are the Outers always so damn impetuous?" Mordae didn't wait for an answer, leaping to meet the angry Senshi. Garnet Staff met Power Key in a flash of sparks and a ringing bell-tone. The two women clashed back and forth for several moments, until they came to a halt near Tranquility. 

"**Pluto**," Tranquility snapped, the authority in her voice unmistakable. "Stand down." 

Sailor Pluto was not accustomed to hearing that tone directed at her. It startled her enough to snap her out of her anger, if for no other reason than to see who dared speak to her like that. What she saw wasn't what she was expecting, or prepared for. 

Princess Tranquility was as different from her twin sister, Serenity, as night from day. The shorter of the two, Tranquility had, never the less, always radiated an aura of command. Where her sister was light and willowy, Tranquility was solid and dark. Her hair was black and held back in a single thick braid that reached her ankles. She tended to wear dark blues and purples, in practical pant suits and jumpers. Few had seen her in a gown, let alone white. She rarely put herself forward, working behind the scenes instead. Many had whispered that when Serenity took the throne, it would be Tranquility that ran the Kingdom. When she gave orders, they were carried out, especially since she was usually right in the midst of it all, making sure things ran smoothly. 

Tranquility had the Crescent Moon Symbol of the Royal family, but she had been born moments too early to be the heiress. All the signs had pointed to Serenity as the Heir to the throne. Of course Metallia and Beryl had attacked, preventing the normal prophecies from being fulfilled. 

Tranquility's constant companion was another enigma. No one knew where the tiny redhead had come from. She had simply appeared on Tranquility's 8th birthday and attached herself to the princess. No one had argued. She was barely as tall as the 14 year old Princess and her hair was braided like Tranquility's, but with a crescent bladed clip at the end. She was slender but busty, with piercing green eyes. She moved like a stalking cat, silently flitting along in Tranquility's shadow. And she carried a pole arm nearly twice her size. Her Power Key Staff, she called it, and she sparred with Saturn and the Silence Glaive. 

Pluto bowed to Tranquility. "My apologies, Your Majesty." 

Tranquility smiled back sadly. "I understand, Pluto. What happened? Where are my sister and her Senshi?" 

"Gone away, gone ahead..." Mordaé muttered. 

"As she said, Your Majesty. Your mother sent as many as she could to safety in the future." Pluto glared briefly at Mordaé who smiled impishly back. "Lady Beryl attempted to free Metallia. She and Endymoin's Captains assaulted the Palace while Pygmalion led an army against the Outer Defenses. The Outers went a bit overboard and activated the Doomsday Field. Saturn stopped it, but they all died in the process. All the planets but Earth were laid waste. And without Velocity..." 

Tranquility nodded. "Still, we must do our jobs. And hope for the best. Mordaé and I will keep watch on Earth." 

"And I shall return to the Gates, Your Majesty. I will not fail my task." Pluto bowed and disappeared into the time-stream. 

"It's not the task that's important," Tranquility said softly. "Do not fail yourself. Or Serenity." 

Fin Prologue 

Tsukino Usagi considered herself brave, in general. She had faced death several times and held on to win the day. Her friends had died for her several times and she thought bravery was the main thing that kept her going when all was lost. Well, bravery and Love. But love didn't matter at the moment. Mamo-chan was in America again on a school project, and wouldn't be there to save her this time. And even Mamo-chan would have been careful not to let himself get caught like this. 

Minako and Makoto had dragged her into this. The fact that they were with her was not as reassuring as she had hoped. Sure, they were the strongest and most experienced of her friends when it came to fighting. And they were the victorious Sailor Venus and the formidable Sailor Jupiter. But if even half of the stories were half true, being a Senshi wasn't going to help them now. 

It had all started as another Boy-hunt. Minako had seen a gorgeous hunk of a boy. Makoto had gladly joined in the Chase. Ami had wisely claimed a Juku (in the middle of summer break? Well this **was** Ami after all) and Rei had Shrine duties for the Midsummer Matsui. Usagi had nothing else interesting to do, so she had agreed to come along. That had been before she had known where they were going. 

And now here they were, preparing to disembark into what, Usagi was certain, would become their worst nightmare. She clutched her purse and wished it was the Moon Scepter. For one of the few times in her life, Usagi actually wished she was already transformed into her Eternal Moon form. Her hands became clammy but she wasn't quite trembling as the voice announced their stop as if announcing their arrival in Hell. 

"This stop, Nerima. This stop, Nerima." 

Tranquility Protocols, Chapter 1 

"Oh come on Usagi-chan," Minako said. "You can't really believe that there are martial artists here who can smash walls, or punch craters, or leap from roof to roof." 

Usagi nodded. "About as easily as I can believe in talking cats, or Sailor Senshi, or the Negaverse." 

"That's Juban, Usagi," Makoto put in. "This is just Nerima-cho. How weird can it get?" 

Her question was answered by a boy falling out of the sky, into their midst, with a cry of "Look out." 

He was fairly tall, with his black hair braided in a tail. He was wearing loose black pants and a red Chinese style tang, the sleeves rolled up at his elbows. Black slippers completed the combo. He rose from his crouch and rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

Minako was gone. Her eyes had glazed over and Usagi could see the hearts. She was drooling slightly as she gazed upon perfection. Makoto had slightly more control, and she had thought to bring bribes. 

"I made this to eat you with," she babbled, holding out a bento slightly larger than a shoe box. 

Usagi could see that this guy was a hunk. He didn't stand a chance against Mamo-chan of course, as he was obviously too immature. But he seemed nice enough at first glance. 

"Er... Saotome Ranma," he said. "Sorry 'bout this." 

"I'm Tsu..." Usagi didn't get any further as she was cut off by a cry of "Ranma! Prepare to die." 

Ranma was used to this sort of thing and reacted smoothly, scooping up the three girls. He leapt to the balcony of the building across the street and from there kicked off to the roof of a nearby store. Usagi, finding herself half over his shoulder, had a clear view of the other boy, who landed in the spot they had vacated, his umbrella shattering the concrete. 

"Ranma, you coward! Come back and fight man to man!" The irate voice faded as Usagi watched its owner run off in another direction. 

Usagi became aware that there was a hand holding her in a very inappropriate place, and that it belonged to the boy, Ranma. But even as she opened her mouth to say something the hand withdrew leaving her standing on her feet. Ranma was blushing profusely and had the offending hand behind his back. The other hand was firmly glomped by Makoto, though Minako was making serious attempts to claim it for herself. Usagi decided that he hadn't been trying to grab her backside on purpose, and smiled. 

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, and these are my friends, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto." Usagi indicated her friends respectively. "How did you manage to jump up here? And carrying all three of us? Are you some sort of Youma?" 

He didn't _seem_ evil, but you could never be sure. 

Ranma had finally managed to free his hand from the two girls. He waved off Usagi's questions. "Just martial arts training. I'm the best martial artist in Japan. Nice t'meetcha." He eyed the bento in Makoto's hand, wondering if the food would be worth the pain Akane might inflict. He didn't notice Makoto's triumphant grin at Minako as she held out the bento. 

"Dozo," she said. "You must have used a lot of energy to save us. Have some of this." 

"Arigatou!" Ranma exclaimed. He took a brief moment to notice the layout before he demolished one of the better bentos he'd had recently. Akane was getting better, but it took Kasumi and his mother to supervise her. Her bentos were actually mostly palatable these days. 

The three girls stared. Usagi knew she had a habit of eating rapidly and sometimes messily, but Ranma went beyond her. He ate cleanly, but his hands were nearly invisible as he finished one of Makoto's best in less than half the time it would have taken Usagi. 

"Thanks," Ranma said again. "That was almost as good as Momma's. You guys are new to Nerima aren'tcha? What brings you here?" 

Usagi panicked for a moment. Her friends were goners again, but they would never forgive her if she announced their real reason for coming here. Suddenly something Ami had said at their last meeting came back to her. Something about Silver Millennium energy sources. 

"We heard the Sailor Senshi were moving to Nerima to help take care of the troubles here," Usagi improvised. "We're really big fans and were hoping to see them in action or maybe even get rescued by them." 

"Why would any sailors come to Nerima?" Ranma asked. "The ports are all over in Yokohama where the ships and things dock." 

"No! No! Not sailors. The Bishoujo Senshi. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter." 

Ranma shrugged. "Never heard of them. Unless my pop managed to engage me to one of them." A sudden thought occurred. "These Sailors _are_ girls, right?" 

Usagi rolled her eyes. His ignorance had even snapped Makoto and Minako out of their dazed fantasies. But Ranma went on without pausing. 

"Hey! Kasumi might know. I'd take you to ask Akane, but she and Uchan went to Juban for some reason." Ranma wasn't sure why Akane and Ukyo were getting along so well, but he was glad. Tensions had been running high since the failed wedding. Not having to worry about his friend and his fiancée ripping each other's throats out was one less pressure. "Come on. You'll like Kasumi." He scooped the three of them up again (taking greater care of where his hands landed) and sprinted off across the roofs toward the Tendo Dojo. 

----- 

Haruka and Michiru stared as Setsuna staggered out of her room. The older woman was clutching her head as she stumbled across the room to her liquor cabinet and yanked it open with a sound of splintering wood. She began searching through the bottles noisily. 

"Isn't that normally locked?" Michiru whispered to Haruka. Haruka nodded in return. 

Setsuna found the bottle she wanted and held it up triumphantly until a wave of pain slashed across her face. She fumbled briefly with the sealed wrapping and cracked the cap. She quickly poured a tumbler full and slammed it back. Haruka winced. Setsuna poured and downed a second glass full. Michiru began to worry. 

"Is something wrong, Setsuna?" 

Setsuna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared blearily at the two women. She downed another slug of the liquor, straight from the bottle this time. 

"My sister is coming." Setsuna straightened up. "The Tranquility Protocols are active and Hotaru could be in danger." She peered at the bottle. "I hope this is enough." And she upended the bottle, draining it in three long swallows. "Tell my sister I'm indisposed. For the next week. And don't let her near Hotaru." And with that she keeled over, avoiding a smashed nose as Haruka caught her. 

"Grab her feet, Michan, and we'll get her to her room." 

Michiru grabbed Setsuna around the knees and helped maneuver her up the stairs. "_Hello Kitty_ lingerie?" 

Haruka snickered as they dumped the plastered woman onto her bed. "Hotaru found it on-line and ordered it for Setsuna as a Mother's Day gift. I made her tell me what it was before I let her use my credit card." 

The two women headed out to secure the house and make sure Hotaru was OK. It wasn't until much later that Setsuna's other remark set in. 

"Sailor Pluto has a sister?" 

----- 

Akane Tendo tried not to stare as she and Ukyo exited the Juban station. Contrary to the stories, there were no Senshi present. In fact the whole place seemed oddly peaceful given the rumors that had been circulating for the past year or so. Akane came back to the present as Ukyo grabbed her arm. 

"So how are we supposed to find these Senshi anyway? I doubt we can ask at the nearest Police box." 

Akane grinned. "Oh ye of little faith. There's a shrine here that specializes in fire readings to tell the future. I've heard the Shrine Maiden there is surprisingly accurate and clear." 

Ukyo nodded. "Sounds like as good a plan as any. You think she can tell us why we're having these weird dreams and urges? I mean, I never really hated you, but to suddenly start having erotic dreams about you..." 

"Yeah," Akane agreed with a blush. "Kind of weird out of the blue like that. Maybe our past lives were Amazon lovers or something." 

Ukyo joined Akane's laughter as they headed off down the street. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were holding hands. 

----- 

Hino Rei and her friend Mizuno Ami were relaxing together on the steps of the Shrine office. Rei had brought out some juice and crackers and they were idly snacking and chatting. Rei had mellowed a lot since Galaxia and Ami had lost a lot of her shyness, at least around her friends. Usagi had nearly choked the first time Ami had made an innuendo laden joke about her and Rei. Rei had been laughing so hard that Makoto had to rescue Usagi with a quick slap on the back. After that they had all loosened up and spent more time becoming friends than having meetings about saving the world. Rei and Ami had discovered a mutual liking for sitting outdoors and quietly appreciating nature, something they rarely got to do with Usagi and Minako around. Ami was typing studiously on her computer, pausing occasionally to prompt Rei, who would then read aloud from a book of Haiku. 

"You really think you can write a Haiku creator?" Rei was constantly amazed at the things Ami did for recreation. 

"Oh yes," Ami exclaimed. "The data base available on the M-comp is incredible. I just need to get the search parameters right and make sure the word filter is set properly." 

"Word filter? You mean it could create naughty haiku?" 

Ami blushed and giggled at her friend's suggestion. "You should have seen the first limerick it came up with when I did that project last semester." 

Rei joined in the giggling. They paused as the ravens suddenly flew up from the shrine gate. Just as suddenly Ami's computer beeped loudly in a familiar code. 

"Silver Millennium," Ami whispered. "And very strong. On par with the Eternal Senshi." 

Rei nodded and rose to her feet. "Keep an eye out. I'll go see who it is." 

As Ami went into the Shrine, Rei headed around the main building to the front. She heard the bell ring twice as the visitors paid their respects and prayed. Not Haruka and Michiru then. And Setsuna wouldn't have bothered with the steps. She came in sight and did a double take. 

For the briefest moment the two girls resembled herself and Ami. But then the differences became apparent. The short haired girl was thicker than Ami and seemed to be mostly muscle. Her face was rounder and she was several sizes too large to fit into a seifuku. The other girl was also more muscled than Rei, and her long hair was brown rather than black. She had it tied back with a white ribbon and she carried a large baker's peel attached to a bandoleer of spatulas. Even from several meters away, Rei could feel the Silver Millennium energy radiating from the two. 

"Good morning," Rei managed without stuttering. 

The two girls turned as one, the blue haired one raising a hand in a defensive gesture. She blushed and dropped her hand, bowing apology. Her friend bopped her lightly on the shoulder before facing Rei and bowing. 

"Kuonjii Ukyo and Tendo Akane. We heard that this shrine has a Maiden who can read the future and maybe interpret dreams?" 

"Hino Rei. A pleasure to meet you." Rei returned the bows. "I have been known to have some success in foretelling the future, and I can offer some advice on dreams. But you should know that foretelling is very obscure. Meanings of visions are rarely understood until after the fact." 

"We understand. Perhaps if we start with the dreams." 

"Yes," Akane agreed. "There's something familiar about you. You resemble someone from one of my dreams." 

Rei laughed lightly as the two exchanged glances and blushed. "I usually hear that from the boys. But I hardly think you're picking up on me." She glanced down where the two were holding hands. They blushed and let go of each other. Rei smiled to reassure them. "Your private lives are no problem, and anything you tell me about dreams and so forth is confidential. As long as I feel you aren't a threat to yourself or others, you understand." 

They stared for a moment as they figured out what she meant. "Oh," Ukyo exclaimed. "It's nothing like that. More like dreams about past lives or something." 

Rei nodded and gestured toward the Shrine offices where they had private consulting rooms. Ami was sitting in the entry room, busily typing on her computer. "Our receptionist and assistant, Mizuno Ami." Rei waved at her in passing and Ami nodded with a smile at the other two girls. 

They entered a small room with a comfortable couch and several chairs. Akane and Ukyo sat together on the couch. Rei pulled up a chair across from them. She briefly let her eyes unfocused, trying to read their auras, but she saw nothing unusual. They both had very strong life forces. 

"Tell me about your dreams. You can leave out the private parts for now." 

"OK," Akane said. "I remember one part vividly. We were in a huge ballroom all made of white marble. The dancing area was lined with pillars and an orchestra was playing a haunting waltz. The princess' favorite I recall. She wasn't dancing with her prince though. I recall Ukyo and I were dancing. She was wearing a brilliant, shimmering gown that looked like the sunrise." 

"And her gown resembled her forge," Ukyo put in. "Black and red, with diamond sparks rising up the bodice and shining in her hair." 

Rei noted the dreamy quality of their voices. They were reliving the dream, if it was just a dream and not a memory. The description sounded familiar. 

"There were others. A boyish blonde girl dancing with a beautiful woman with sea colored hair. And a dainty blue haired girl, like your receptionist, was dancing with a tall brunette. I seem to recall that there was some anger about us dancing. The dance was supposed to be for the princess. In fact that's where I recall you from." Akane paused and stared at Rei intently. "You had on a shimmery red gown. Several of the Mercurians seemed to think it indecent. The front was cut low and there was a split up to one hip. You were gorgeous. And as usual you threw everyone on their ear when you asked the princess to dance. Mother just about had a fit right there, but she could hardly interrupt the princess' dance. Bad enough that _I_ was dancing with Aura, but for you to dance with the princess was almost too much." 

Rei blinked as a sudden memory came to her. "I remember the dressing down she gave us later. All teary eyed about never having grandchildren because of our preferences while she reamed us about appropriate public behavior." 

They stared at each other for a long moment. 

"Oneesan?" Rei whispered. Akane stared, wide-eyed. 

"So it seems," Ukyo said. "At least, you were in some past life. You seem to know a lot about this past. You weren't at all surprised by her description." 

Rei blinked. "Ah.. er.." 

"It's because we have a strong connection to that past life," Ami said quietly as she entered the room. "Some times when your past life was a strong or important person, the memories can awaken if there was some task left unfinished." 

"So our task was left unfinished when the Kingdom fell to the darkness?" Akane asked. "But you seem to have had memories of this for some time. Why are we just now remembering them? And what does this mean in our current lives? Are we..." She trailed off and glanced at Ukyo. 

Rei shook her head. "You aren't ruled by your past. However if you were similar to us then fighting your destiny could be more painful than going with it. If you'd like, I have a friend who can help you awaken those memories. But that will make it much harder to avoid whatever destiny awaits." 

Akane looked at Ukyo. Ukyo stared back. 

"I get the feeling that she'll never forgive us if we don't do this," Akane said. 

"Good point," Ukyo agreed. "It's likely she'd drag us kicking and screaming by the ears." 

Rei looked from one to the other. "Who?" 

"Tranquility," a new voice said. "Serenity's twin sister." 

The four girls spun to stare at the little black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead. 

"Lu-chan!" Ukyo scooped up the surprised moon cat and hugged her, carefully setting her back on her feet after a moment. 

"_That's_ Lu-chan?" Akane demanded. "I thought... er... she was... uhm..." 

"Oh my," Ukyo breathed softly. "Jealous _again_, Vul-chan?" She batted her eyelashes seductively at Akane. "Remember what I told you I'd do the next time that happened?" 

Akane stared for a moment, then suddenly blushed, with a mumbled, "I'm sorry." 

"Really, you two," Luna said, rolling her eyes, "find a bed room if you're going to renew your relationship." 

There was silence for a moment until all the girls broke out in questions. Luna endured it for several minutes then opened her mouth to shout for quiet. To her surprise they all fell silent before she could speak. 

"Ahem, yes," Luna started. "Serenity has an older twin sister named Tranquility. She wasn't involved in any of the Prophecies, so she was largely forgotten in the histories. She did have her own Senshi though and they had some purpose which we were never told. Something about the Tranquility Protocols. Which means that the Protocols have been activated and Tranquility and her Senshi will be awakening." 

"What does that mean for us? And Usa... er Serenity?" 

"I don't know," Luna admitted. "They might not even know for sure." She waved a paw at the two girls. "I can try helping them awaken their past memories if they'd like. On the other paw, they might not _want_ to remember being Aura and Vulcan. Those two were worse than Neptune and Uranus most of the time." 

Akane and Ukyo exchanged glances and blushed. They turned to the cat and nodded together. Luna nodded in reply, but before she could do anything, Ami's computer beeped. She touched a button and looked up at Rei. 

"A Darkling," Ukyo said suddenly. "We must go." 

Akane stood with her. "Eternal Vulcan Make Up!" She floated briefly in the air as the transformation took her. She had the familiar body suit and skirt, but there were no ribbons or bows. The skirt and collar were brown and her fuku was gray rather than white. Her gloves were worn, thick leather. And she had a smith's apron, scarred and burned from the forge sparks. In her hand was a large, heavy hammer. "Senshi Vulcan." 

Ukyo had gone though much the same. "Eternal Aurora Make Up!" Her skirt had the colors of the rising sun and her bows were bright yellow. A sun stone adorned her breast, glowing brightly in the aftermath of her transformation. "Senshi Aurora." 

Before Ami or Rei could react the two had disappeared out the door. They stared at each other then summoned their own transformation wands and hurried after. 

Usagi, Makoto and Minako were stunned. The place Ranma had brought them was absolutely overflowing with Silver Millennium energy. It was a place of peace and harmony and they felt calmness overtake them as Ranma ushered them through the gates. 

"Ranma." 

Ranma flinched at the voice and looked toward the house. "Yes Momma?" 

The three girls examined the woman that was approaching. She was tall, as tall as Setsuna, probably, and had an imposing presence. She was wearing a formal kimono and obi and even had traditional tabi. She was lightly cradling a long, silk wrapped bundle in one arm as she held out the other to her son. He stepped forward, obviously uncomfortable with the display, but willing to do anything to please his mother. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned toward the three waiting girls. 

"Momma, this is Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto. Makoto is almost as good a cook as you an' Kasumi." He faced the girls. "This is my mother, Saotome Nodoka." 

Nodoka had seen the looks the girls were giving her son and the blush of the Kino girl at his offhand compliment had not passed unnoticed either. 

"Call me Aunty Nodoka," she gushed girlishly. "All of my son's girlfriends and fiancees do." 

"Mom!" 

"Now, now dear," Nodoka admonished. "It isn't manly to deceive your young lady friends. They should all know about the compition. After all, some of them may end up as your mistresses, and it's better that there be no bad feelings..." 

"**MOM**!!" 

Nodoka laughed lightly at her son. She noted the expressions of the two girls (the Tsukino girl obviously had her eye set elsewhere) and patted Ranma's shoulder. "I'm sorry dear." She bowed to the girls. "I do tend to carry on though. Feel free to come to me, girls, when you need help seducing him." Her wink went unnoticed by Ranma who was reduced to making strangled noises of denial and embarrassment. 

Makoto couldn't help but join in. "I think I've figured out the way to his heart, Aunty, but I might need to know some of his favorite foods." She held up the empty bento. 

Nodoka's smile grew broader. "Have you told them about your... condition, son?" She had no sooner spoken than she heard a splash and her son's shoulder dropped half a meter. 

"Ya had to bring it up, didn'tcha, Momma," OnnaRanma said wryly as she adjusted her pants at the waist and loosened the frogs on her tang. 

Nodoka appeared to ignore the stares of the three girls as she kissed her, currently female, offspring on the forehead. "I'm sure they'll understand, dear. Kasumi has a kettle warming and some snacks. I'll just be out shopping for a bit." She smiled warmly at the three girls as she passed them and disappeared out the front gate. 

Kasumi was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Ranma-chan. I really didn't look when I emptied the wash water." 

"It's OK, Kasumi-chan. This is Usagi, Makoto, and Minako. They were wondering about the Basinji Shoujo or something. I'll get the kettle and the snacks, you sit and talk with them." OnnaRanma pushed Kasumi toward the table after the girls. She disappeared into the kitchen. 

Kasumi smiled and waited as the girls seated themselves. "I'm guessing you meant the Bishoujo Senshi? Or did you come for a different reason?" She watched intently and realized the truth of the second statement. "You should know that Ranma has enough trouble with girls. He has two fiancees already and several other women chasing him. And his curse is something of a problem too." 

"Curse?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes, curse," OnnaRanma said as she entered from the kitchen. She held a plate of cookies in one hand and a picture of juice in the other. Five glasses were balanced on top of a steaming kettle on her head. She slid the plate and juice onto the table and caught the falling glasses, depositing one in front of each girl. Finally she caught the kettle and poured a bit of the steaming water over her own head. The girls actually saw the whole transformation as Ranma grew and filled out his tang and trousers. He loosened the tie of his pants and reset the frogs of his shirt. "Cold water makes me a girl and hot water returns me to normal." 

Makoto was the first to react. "So even when you have girl's body, you're still a guy?" 

Ranma nodded. Finally someone who wasn't shocked or repulsed or amused by his curse. Even Minako and Usagi seemed oddly accepting of it. He shrugged it away. "So have you heard of these Bishonen Sensei, Kasumi-chan?" 

The four girls sweat dropped. 

"That's Bishoujo Senshi," Usagi exclaimed. "The seifuku suited defenders of Love and Justice. The nine of them are the only thing between the forces of Darkness and the world. They fight for right and rescue people from Evil." 

"They fight wearing seifuku?" Ranma was incredulous. "For Love.. heh and .. haha.. Justice?" He couldn't contain his laughter. Usagi began to twitch as she resisted the sudden urge to pull out a mallet and pound Ranma flat. Minako was gripping the edge of the table as if she wanted to use it as a weapon. Only Makoto seemed calm. 

"What did you expect young girls to fight for, Ranma? Bread sandwiches? Or maybe who gets to be the best martial artist in Japan? The Senshi have saved the world from evil beings several times. Some of them even died for their troubles. You may be a good martial artist, but what have you done for the world? Is your focus on helping others? Or solely on proving that you're the best?" 

Ranma opened his mouth to answer when his brain kicked in and reminded him what all of his major battles had been about. Getting a cure for himself. Proving that he was the best. Even his usual excuse of rescuing Akane was rather thin, as he was usually doing it because it was the manly thing and would keep his mother happy. 

Makoto was sympathetic. "Not that the Senshi are all purity and clear motives. Everyone has a bit of selfishness, Ranma. Just don't let it control you and you're fine." 

"I..." Ranma paused. 

"She's right, Ranma," a female voice said. From the looks of the others, Ranma knew he was the only one who heard it. There was a flash of disorientation, and Ranma found himself in nothingness staring at his female side. 

"You!" 

She sighed. "I'm not what you think, Ranma. I am your past life. The time has come for us to awaken and serve our Princess." 

"I'm a GUY!" Ranma yelled. 

"You're a moron," she replied calmly. "Everyone has yin and yang, male and female. Because of your curse and your Chi, you have a lot of yin and a lot of yang. But you're not any more male than female. And if you'd let yourself achieve a balance, you could be whichever you choose." 

Ranma stared. 

"Not a cure," she said, before he could speak. "I am Nike. The Senshi of Victory. I am your past and future. We must rejoin, Ranma, and serve our Princess. You must accept and understand me. But for now, we must do what Senshi always do." 

"What?" Ranma was confused. 

"Fight creatures of Darkness." 

The girls stared as Ranma blanked out for a moment, his eyes glazed. His sudden movement startled them, as he stood. He glanced across the four of them and nodded, before bowing to Usagi. 

"Princess. The time has come for your sister to fulfill her destiny. Her Senshi are awakening as Darkness encroaches. Even now we must fight them." He held out his hand, two fingers up and thumb tucked under. Minako blinked. "Eternal Victory Make Up." 

Ranma floated briefly in the air as light engulfed her. Somehow the transformation had triggered the curse too, but that was lost in the rush of power and energy. Her seifuku was white, but the bows were black. Her collar and skirt were purple and a fist sized amethyst brooch held her bow at her breast. A faint afterimage of wings faded behind her as she dropped lightly to the floor. "Senshi Nike, the Winged Victory. Come Sailor Moon, we must fight." And she turned and sprang out the door. The three girls sat for a moment before grabbing their own henshin wands. Without a thought for Kasumi's presence, they changed and followed the strange new Senshi. 

----- 

When Nabiki came home twenty minutes later, she found Kasumi sitting at the table, a strange smile on her face, her hands clasped in her lap. Nabiki sighed. "Ranma come through naked again, sis?" 

"Senshi," Kasumi murmured. "Naked. Sailor Moon." A bit of drool escaped the corner of her mouth. Nabiki sighed. 

"You _still_ have that Sailor Moon fetish, Sis? And at your age." 

----- 

Sailor Uranus watched as the flowing cloud of shadow engulfed a second victim. Sailor Neptune shifted uncomfortably. The shadow's first victim reappeared as the cloud moved on. The young girl was laying very still. Uranus dashed out of hiding to the girl and lifted her. Neptune was waiting when Uranus returned to the trees at the edge of the park. 

"She's almost dead," Neptune said softly. "Do we have to go through this again?" 

Uranus exhaled in relief. "I can't think of another way to find these other Senshi. We need to make sure Saturn is safe." 

"The end always justifies the means with you two, doesn't it," a new voice remarked. The two Outers looked up into the piercing golden eyes of a glowing Senshi. She set down the person she was holding, and laid her hand on the chest of the unmoving girl. For a moment her glow seemed to dim and the girl seemed to shine. When the glow faded, the girl coughed and started breathing heavily. "Watch these two. And try not to let them die. That should be within your abilities." And she sprang away toward the shadowy cloud. 

Uranus glanced at Neptune. "Why is that my plans always seem to cause more harm than good?" 

Neptune patted her partner's shoulder, but didn't have an answer for her. 

----- 

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrived in time to see Senshi Aurora fire a beam of light into the shadow. Beside her, Senshi Vulcan had assembled what appeared to be a giant flashlight, which she was carefully aiming, like a rifle. Aurora bounded around the thing, visible only in afterimages as she moved with the speed of light. Her lasers flashed, cutting deeply into the darkness until Vulcan called out her readiness. Aurora came to a stop directly between the angry shadow and her companion. Vulcan flipped a switch on the device she was holding and then pulled the trigger. 

It was like someone had suddenly turned on the sun in their midst. Aurora was struck by the beam. Mars and Mercury cried out before realizing that Aurora was actually absorbing the intense flare and focusing it even further. She held her hands out letting the light flow through her to gather between them, until she held a sphere the size of a basket ball. Vulcan switched off her gun. 

The shadow had paused at this display, but seeing little threat, it surged forward. "Senshi die!" 

Vulcan laughed. Aurora had closed her hands together, and now she brought one to her chin, her finger touching the dimple on her cheek, as if in thought. "Um. No." She held up her other hand and opened it. "Aurora Photon Flare." The golf ball sized ball of light seemed to leap from her hand to disappear into the Shadow. 

"Senshi power. Immune to elements. Senshi power useless. Die Senshi." The shadow surged forward again. 

"I _thought_ we'd already discussed that," Aurora said. "And for your information, my power is not based on the elemental scheme. That's Serenity's Senshi. Aurora Photon Explode." 

The flash of light that followed eradicated every scrap of shadow within a hundred meters. The monster screamed as it's cloud if shadows was destroyed leaving it's emaciated body to burn in the intense light. Neptune and Uranus were blinded, and even Mars and Mercury were forced to cover their eyes. When the light faded, the shadow, and the two Senshi were gone. Uranus swore softly and she and Neptune sprinted away, headed to their home to check on Saturn. Mercury checked her computer, shook her head at Mars and they took off themselves, eventually returning to the Shrine. 

Half a city away, at the edge of Nerima, two figures dropped into a dark alley. They embraced briefly. 

"We have to change back, Aura," Vulcan whispered. 

"I know. Will they remember, do you think?" 

"Some, probably. I imagine that their dreams tonight will be vivid." Vulcan chuckled. 

"Considering what you were doing earlier, I'll be surprised if they manage to sleep at all." Aurora shot her companion a lusty look as she stepped forward and embraced her. Their kiss was becoming more than just passionate when they suddenly reverted to their mundane forms. 

Ukyo and Akane found themselves tightly embraced, arms, legs, and tongues entwined. It took several moments for them to realize the reality of their situation and several more for them to untangle themselves after trying to jerk violently away. 

"Do you remember anything?" Ukyo asked as they were walking toward the Dojo a short while later. 

Akane paused to think. "A bright light. A rush of energy. Not much else." 

Ukyo nodded. "Same here. And a strange urge to watch the sun rise with you." 

"I'll drop by Uchan's, tomorrow." 

They stared at each other for a moment. "We're gonna have weird dreams again tonight," they wailed in unison. 

----- 

Sailor Moon sprinted after the figure in the distance. Venus and Jupiter were hot on her heels, but they were falling behind Senshi Nike as if they were crawling. They saw her pause, then drop out of sight. Sailor Moon screamed in fear and grabbed Jupiter and Venus. Without warning they teleported, appearing on the building Nike had been on seconds before. The purple skirted Senshi of Victory was in an open park facing off against a strange shadowy thing. 

"Senshi. Die." 

"Don't think so," Nike said. "You guys really need new speech writers. You've been using the same lines since the Silver Millennium." She dodged casually and planted a few hundred punches into its side. The impacts threw the creature into a tree. The thing rebounded to land on its feet, but Nike was rapidly circling it. Sailor Moon realized that Nike was getting too close to the thing and was running to help when the tornado struck. She grabbed hold of Jupiter as she was swept past the larger girl. Jupiter had Venus tucked under her arm and was clinging to a lamp pole. The rushing wind lasted for several long seconds then stopped suddenly. 

"Nike Victory Lance." 

The cry caught their attention and they saw the shadow creature (much reduced in size) impaled on a beam of light originating from Nike's upraised hands. 

"Sailor Moon!" 

She shook herself out of her stupor and began her attack. The giant pink heart slammed the creature off of the spear of light and blasted it out of existence. Senshi Nike sighed and shook her head. Sailor Moon blushed and shrugged, the 'eeped' in surprise as Nike keeled over becoming Ranma again. 

Fin Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2, Updated

Tranquility Protocols, Chapter 2 

OnnaRanma stared at the destruction below. She was standing on a building across the street from a park near the edge of Nerima. A creature made of shadowy clouds was smashing trees and benches aside as it chased several people. 

"How the heck am I supposed to fight that?" OnnaRanma demanded. 

"The same way you always fight, Ranma," Nike answered in her head. "To win. Look there." 

OnnaRanma felt her attention being directed toward the fleeing people. One was carrying a familiar bundle and an armful of groceries. She was being slowed by the extra weight. Even as OnnaRanma watched she tripped. The shadow beast was closing on her rapidly. 

"Momma," OnnaRanma whispered. 

----- 

Nodoka stared up as the Youma bore down on her. With her home on the edge of Juban, she had heard of the attacks, but she had never been involved. Now she was about to die, and she wasn't even in Juban. 

"I'm sorry, Ranma," she whispered, her eyes dropping. "I won't see your children." 

She rose to her feet and turned to face the monster, letting the wrapping fall away from her sword. She would die as a warrior maiden should. But to her surprise the Youma was otherwise occupied. A girl in a seifuku had hold of one of its arms in a painful looking submission hold. 

"A Senshi," she breathed in awe. 

----- 

OnnaRanma was surprised at her own power. The monster was vaguely human shaped and seemed composed of total darkness. It was hard to grip the thing, but she managed to toss it away from her mother. The thing rose to its feet. 

"Senshi. Die." 

Nike laughed in OnnaRanma's head. "They always say the same thing. Even in the Silver Millennium, that was their best line." 

"Don't think so," OnnaRanma said. "You guys need new speech writers. You've been saying the same thing since the Silver Millennium." She darted forward, slipping under the clumsy punch. She punched it, accelerating to land as many punches as possible. To her surprise, she went far beyond her normal speed and landed several hundred full strength punches. The Darkling flew into a tree. It bounced back, landing on its feet, but OnnaRanma was already starting a spiral, trailing streams of hot and cold chi. She was surprised at how easy it was in her Senshi form. 

"Of course, Ranma," Nike laughed. "We are the Senshi of Victory. Winning won't always be easy, and the harder it is to win, the higher the price. Why do think you are driven to be the best?" 

OnnaRanma ignored that comment as she reached the center of the spiral. "Hii Ryu Shoten Ha!" She was smiling grimly as the cyclone lifted the thing into the air. 

"That won't finish it, Ranma. It will keep getting back up until it's destroyed," Nike informed her. 

"But..." OnnaRanma broke off as she noticed the other three Senshi and a plan occurred to her. She nodded to herself. Nike seemed pleased with the plan as well, and showed her an alternative to the Mouko Takabisha. 

"Nike Victory Lance!" The spear of energy struck true, holding the creature steady. "Now Sailor Moon!" OnnaRanma just about fell over laughing as the blonde performed a little dance. From her outstretched wand, a giant pink heart appeared and engulfed the Darkling, turning it to shadowy dust. 

OnnaRanma grinned and held up her fingers in a victory sign. 

"Sorry 'bout this, Ranma," Nike said softly. And Ranma's world went black. 

*** 

The tension was thick in the air around the three women. Two of them glared at each other while the third seemed annoyed and tired. The tired woman had long silvery-blonde hair and was wearing a tiara and the long gown of royalty. Her scepter was laying on the table near her elbow. She was massaging her temples with her fingers. 

The woman at her side wore the seifuku and colors of a Senshi. She had long green hair, which was coming out of its normally immaculate bun. Her staff had been taken from her after the first time she had tried to brain the third woman with it. She was reduced to glaring and attempting to act intimidating. Her rival wasn't impressed. 

The third woman was little more than half the size of either of the other two. She had bright red hair in a single thick braid trailing to the floor. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled wickedly at Sailor Pluto. Her own staff was next to Pluto's under the watchful eye of a guard outside the doors to the room. 

"It's not really a question of choice," the redhead said. "The Protocols were established when the Moon Kingdom was founded. The conditions for their activation have come about. They must be activated." 

"Conditions that you forced the Queen to agree to. There is no indication in the Time Gates that..." 

"Enough, Pluto," Queen Serenity commanded softly. "Mordaé is right." 

"But Serenity-sama, the Senshi will be..." 

"Out classed, Pu-chan?" Mordaé snickered. "With only seven Senshi, Tranquility will be far more powerful than your Princess. But remember, as Uncle Ben always said, with great power comes great responsibility. Surely you don't think your little bubble brain can handle that much responsibility?" 

"Mordaé," Queen Serenity snapped. "You will give my heir the respect she is due. And her Senshi as well." 

Mordaé looked up at the Queen, her eyes wide with innocence. "I give them all the respect they have earned, Su-chan. They have to gain my respect just like you did." 

Pluto had both fists clenched and seemed ready to leap across the table at the tiny redhead. Only Serenity's hand stopped her from attacking. The Queen was glaring at the diminutive woman across from her as well. The tableau held for a long moment. 

"You strain my hospitality, Mordaé," Serenity said with a touch of menace in her voice. Pluto grinned triumphantly. Mordaé smiled back nonchalantly. Energy began to flicker around her, streamers of static reaching out to caress the walls and furnishings of the room. Her eyes glowed with blue fire. 

"I could certainly summon _him_ if necessary. But I think we can settle this without resorting to threats or violence. The Prophecy will come to pass and if there is not someone to fulfill it's specifications, then the World will end and your precious Kingdom will be obliterated. You are angry with me because I must enforce the Protocols. But if I don't, you won't exist to have feelings. So I can deal with your dislike." She smiled suddenly and struck a pose with one finger to her cheek. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." 

Serenity snorted. Pluto coughed in surprise. The Queen slumped back into her chair. 

"We could hardly threaten you or _him_. I just wish we didn't have to do this while they're still so young." 

Mordaé nodded sympathetically. 

"Seven Senshi. Velocity, Aurora, Vulcan, Alexis, Harmony, Nike, and Minerva," Mordaé ticked off the names. "Energy, Light, Creativity, Gravity, Harmony, Victory, and Wisdom. To fulfill the Prophecy, Tranquility must have these Senshi bonded to her. Remember that the Prophecy also tells what will happen if you don't follow the Protocols." 

Queen Serenity nodded and Pluto seemed to sag in defeat. "The selection processes will begin tomorrow," Serenity announced. "The Bonding will be completed by next week." 

"Good." Mordaé nodded. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have business at the baths." And she simply disappeared, her staff fading from the sight of the guard. Pluto made a noise of disgust, and Serenity buried her face in her hands again. 

"Pu-chan?" Serenity asked softly. "Who is Uncle Ben?" 

Pluto shook her head. "I don't know. A rice farmer perhaps." 

----- 

Ranma blinked. She was in girl form, sitting in a strange room. Suddenly a wash of memory cam over her. She was waiting for the final round of the Tournament. She was the best in the Moon Kingdom and she was about to prove it. Something was odd about the whole situation, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged off the sensation as her name was called. Her opponent had been decided. 

The arena was packed. Even Her Majesty had arrived in the intermission. Apparently the final match was more important than Ranma had thought. She kicked off her slippers and stepped onto the raised floor with a bow. Her opponent was standing in the opposite corner already. Ranma nodded acknowledgment to her and then blinked. 

"Hey," she demanded turning toward the judges. She was interrupted, as the fight referee stepped forward to announce the match rules. 

"Due to the abilities of one of the contestants, it has been decided to allow any attacks or abilities up to level four. No lethal attacks. The ring will be surrounded by a class seven energy wall and any attack which damages the wall will result in disqualification." The referee paused. "Do both contestants agree?" 

"Yea, no problem," the Senshi trainee said. 

"Oh, why not go all the way to level ten?" Ranma demanded sarcastically. "Lets make this exciting. After all she's not likely to be any challenge without all her powers." 

The referee glanced at the Senshi, who snarled her agreement. He retreated beyond the energy walls as he announced, "Very well. Anything goes. No lethal attacks. Fight until knock out." 

Ranma nodded, smirking at her opponent. The Senshi scowled back. 

"Senshi trainee Uranus and Candidate Ranma Saotome. Fight!" 

Ranma glided forward smoothly, carefully watching the blonde. She saw the tensing of shoulders and the shifting feet. An energy attack. She would be open briefly on her right. Ranma dodged left as Uranus brought her fist toward the ground. 

"World Shaking!" 

The energy ball formed and shot forward. Uranus was bent slightly forward, her right arm straight down and her right leg slightly bent. Ranma slid into position at her flank and, with a simple 'Ha', placed several hundred punches into Uranus' kidney and hip. Uranus went stumbling forward, shoved off balance. Ranma followed in a shallow leap kick, but Uranus managed to slip aside, turning to deliver a round house toward Ranma's back. Ranma twisted as she flew past Uranus, and caught the kick, letting momentum carry her around. She dropped her feet and crouched, pulling Uranus' leg forward and down. A quick shove uncoiled her straight up. He shoulder slammed into Uranus' crotch and they both lifted into the air. Ranma twisted kicking toward Uranus' head. Uranus wisely pulled back, and discovered that they were now falling with Ranma on top. Ranma smiled. 

They hit the floor hard. Uranus' gasped as Ranma's fist pounded into her solar plexus like a jack hammer. Ranma sprang away, landing lightly, and waited for her opponent to rise. Uranus, gasping for breath, struggled to her feet. 

"Having a little trouble, Uranus?" Ranma quipped. "I haven't even started with the energy attacks. At this rate I won't need to." She feinted left, but Uranus didn't react. 

"Trouble, little brat?" Uranus gritted. "Not at all. Vacuum Blast!" 

Ranma dashed forward, avoiding the actual vacuum, but the rush of air filling the void ripped at her. She feinted left again. Uranus blocked left, but didn't leave any openings to her right. Ranma wasn't worried though. 

"Splitting Cat Hairs." 

Uranus stared, dumfounded, as she was surrounded by six Ranmas. Which left her wide open. 

"Kick of Two Winds." 

Uranus blinked. The attack was familiar, but shouldn't it have been 'Four'? She was hit, seemingly from both sides by twin roundhouse kicks. The multiple images of Ranma faded away, leaving only one of her springing away from Uranus. 

Uranus snickered. "Stole those from Velocity. Don't you have any unique attacks? Something effective, for instance?" 

"Sure I do. But why waste effort on you?" 

Uranus snarled and charged. "Vibrating Palm!" 

Ranma dodged and batted Uranus' glowing hand toward the ground. "No thanks. I'm not interested in kawaiikune tomboys." 

Uranus shifted her feet as she tried to backhand Ranma. Ranma slipped under the wild swing and snapped a punch into Uranus' armpit. 

"Besides," she continued. "We are in a public place. You shouldn't be playing with your vibrator in front of all these kids." 

Uranus tried a spin kick to Ranma's back as she slid past, but the diminutive red head rolled and came to her feet facing Uranus, who was now trying to get some sensation back into her arm. Ranma gave her flippant grin and put her right arm behind her back. She held out her left hand and waggled her fingers. Uranus flexed her arm and brought her hands together. 

"Seven Winds Strike!" 

The air in the arena howled. The screens glowed as their power was taxed. The winds slashed at Ranma, leaving bloody strips as the knife edges cut at her tunic and pants. She shrieked in pain and anger. 

"Not so tough now, hey?" Uranus asked mockingly. The winds flowed around her then slashed back at Ranma. To her surprise they bounced away from the little redhead who was glowing a bright blue. 

"I was playing nice," Ranma snarled. "But if we're going to use lethal attacks, the let me show you something." 

She cupped her hands and slashed at Uranus. The peculiar twist of her hands created a vacuum surrounded by a ball of chi. At chi enhanced speeds, Ranma threw balls toward Uranus. 

"Imperial Chestnuts Roasting Revised. Vacuum Packed Chestnuts." 

Uranus danced and jumped, trying to avoid the balls until one hit her. It burst with a 'pop' and left a welt, but otherwise barely hurt. Uranus turned to glare at Ranma only to come nose to nose with her. Ranma's smile wasn't pleasant. 

"Saotome Ranma never loses," she said softly. And she spun around Uranus in a complex spiral step. "Hii Ryu Shoten Haa!" 

The ring's defense screens held out for several seconds. Uranus was nearly forty feet up when they failed. The crowd was lashed with hurricane force winds. It seemed only sheer luck prevented anyone from being hurt. Ranma rode the eye of the storm upward, keeping level with Uranus, until they both reached the top. Uranus was looking a little battered but was mostly unhurt. 

"You can't beat a Senshi," she mocked. "This time, you lose." 

Ranma smiled a feral smile and Uranus went cold. "Saotome Ranma never loses. Not to Demons, not to Phoenix Gods, not to Amazons, not to Senshi." And she cut loose all restraints on the Neko-ken. 

----- 

The two princesses quickly stood as Senshi Mercury came into the waiting room. She nodded to the Queen and turned to the twins. A smile reassured Serenity, who smiled back in relief. Tranquility didn't change from her serious expression. But since it was the same expression the child always wore, Mercury started to turn away. An insistent tug at her skirt brought her back to meet the somber brown eyes of Tranquility. 

"Nike?" She demanded. 

Mercury blinked then looked at the Queen. Queen Serenity nodded, her expression resigned. 

"The young girl who was brought in with Uranus will be fine, Your Highness." 

Tranquility met the older woman's gaze for a long moment, then sighed. "Never play poker, Mercury. You're a lousy liar." She turned and walked purposefully down the hall. Princess Serenity hurried after her sister, trying to calm her. Queen Serenity sighed and followed the young Princesses with Mercury on her heels. They caught up as Tranquility entered the room where the young martial artist was in a deep coma. 

Tranquility marched right up to the bed and looked at the older girl. "Nike," she said. "Wake up, Nike." 

Mercury noticed the flickering of the girl's eyelids changed, but she didn't wake. "She was nearly dead when they brought her in, Your Majesty," she whispered to the Queen. "She had no protection from the wind and vacuum, like Trainee Uranus did." 

Tranquility was gently shaking the girl's arm. "Nike. It's time to wake up." 

"Tranquility-hime," Mercury said as she stepped forward. "She may not wake up. She was badly hurt." She tried to direct the Princess away from the comatose girl. Tranquility shrugged off the Senshi's grip with surprising ease. Before Mercury could touch the princess again another hand caught hers. She turned to meet the bright green eyes of a little red haired woman. 

"Mordaé!" 

Mordaé smiled at Mercury. "Let her be, Mercury. She knows her Senshi." Mordaé directed a glance at the Queen. Queen Serenity flushed slightly but didn't allow the woman any other satisfaction. 

Tranquility suddenly said, "Nike never loses. I will pay the cost of her victory this time." 

"No," Queen Serenity breathed in horror. But before she could do more than raise a hand, the younger Serenity had joined her sister. Together they laid their hands on the girl in the bed. Light filled the room and the two princesses spoke softly, words no one could quite hear. Then they suddenly collapsed and the light went out. Mercury stared in surprise as, moments later, the three girls sat up together, the one in the bed with a brand new Senshi symbol glowing on her forehead. 

*** 

Tomoe Hotaru was normally very mild tempered. Very few things would set her off, which was probably a good thing considering her power. She had finally begun to develop physically and her health had improved along with her looks. She kept her hair short, but she tended to follow Michiru-mama's dress standards rather than Haruka-papa's. Which was part of her current cause for irritation. 

For no apparent reason, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had grounded her. She had just bought a dress yesterday that was sure to turn heads, but they wouldn't let her out of the house to try it. She sighed, smoothing the silk across her tummy. It was purple, of course, and had a phoenix appliquéd in silver across the back. It was a Chinese style chengosam, hem at her knees and split at the sides to her waist. She had spent hours finding matching purple silk panties too. And just the right stockings, new shoes, and a special anklet. The top was too snug for a bra, but it was lined. While the collar was high, there was a panel cut out that showed off her developing cleavage. And most of all, it was tight enough to show off her figure. She had practiced in front of the mirror for hours wearing a tee shirt so she knew how to move. And now that she had the proper dress, she couldn't use it. 

"Argh," she snarled, and stomped out of her room. She was much too polite to slam the door, but she closed it loudly and pointedly. She smirked at the groan from the next room. Served Setsuna right for telling the others that she might be in danger. As if anything could threaten Sailor Saturn, the Silence Bringer. She stomped loudly down the hall and hopped down the stairs, making sure not to miss any. 

No one was downstairs. 

Hotaru grinned. Easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission. 

She had her shoes on and was shrugging into her jacket when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" She yanked the door open and found herself being glomped. 

"Saturn-hime!Yoshimihasn'tseenyousincethemillenniumball.Howhaveyoubeen?HasthatprincefromVenus 

respondedtoyournotesyet?" 

"Huh?" 

The girl was taller than Makoto. She was wearing a white halter top and blue biker shorts that left a great deal of bare skin around her midriff. She had on running shoes and half socks. Her hair was done in a long blue braid that trailed to her ankles. Silver bracers adorned her wrists. 

She grinned at Hotaru. "Oh. Youprobably don'tremember. I'm Princess Yoshimi of Chronipsis. But Chronipsis doesn'texistanymore. So I guess Yoshimi'snotaprincess really. ButsheisaSenshi. Senshi Velocity. Yoshimi cametovisit you on Saturnonce. WellYoshimivisitedSaturn. TheRoyalFamily wouldn'tletYoshimi meetthe Princess. Theyneversaid why. ButI remember, wesnuckout and metinthegarden." 

Hotaru could tell that the girl was having a hard time containing herself and speaking slowly. "You're who?" Hotaru was beginning to feel overwhelmed. 

"Yoshimi is Senshi Velocity, Senshi Pluto's sister." 

Hotaru gaped and then twitched in surprise as she heard a wailing scream from upstairs. The slam of a door being yanked open followed and the rumble of footsteps thundered across the ceiling and down the stairs. The two girls followed the sound with their eyes and neither was surprised when a haggard and disheveled Setsuna appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Where," she gritted out, "are Haruka and Michiru?" She would normally have been very intimidating with her flashing, bloodshot eyes, but the _Hello Kitty_ chemise she was wearing totally ruined her image. Her hair was full of static and one side was plastered at an odd angle to her cheek and shoulder. 

Hotaru wasn't sure if the giggles bubbling up were hysterical or hilarity. "Oh," she answered airily, "they told me to stay here and went out looking for something." She was gratified at Setsuna's response. Revenge on her parental figures would be sweet. "And your sister has dropped by." She gestured at the girl in the door. 

"Hioneechan," the girl chirped. "Cutetop." 

Setsuna sighed, slumping in defeat. "Hello Yoshimi." She focused on Hotaru for a moment. "Please make some tea and crackers. Use the decaffeinated stuff. And no sugar. Break out Michiru's pate. And use the sturdy dishes." 

"The stuff Michiru-mama brought back from France for a _special_ occasion?" Hotaru was grinning widely. 

"This _is_ a special occasion," Setsuna announced primly. "My sister is visiting after several Ages. It's a chance you only want once in a million years. I'm going to get dressed. If they're not back by then, we'll leave with out them." And she turned and marched up the stairs, her back stiff as she tried not to jar her head too much. 

Yoshimi snickered. "She means Uranus and Neptune?" 

Hotaru nodded. 

"Yournameshave changed. Theyusedtobe called Uriel and Ariel. What'syour namenow, Saturn?" 

"Hotaru," she replied. "How do you know I'm Sailor Saturn?" She led the way into the kitchen and began brewing tea. Then she rummaged in the pantry for some crackers and Michiru's French pate. 

"Ohit'sobvious. Butthen I'm the Senshi of Energy, soYoshimican tellwhere youdraw yourenergy from. Plusitwas only lastweek, forme, that Yoshimi sawall ofyou atSerenity-hime's debutanteparty. Ofcourse nobodytold Yoshimi thatitwas for Serenity-hime, soshethought, quitenaturally too, thatitwas for Tranquility-hime. Which meantthat Yoshimi hadthewrong gift. Wellit wasmore that itwasthe wrongcolor, 'causeSerentiy-hime _never_ wearsblack, whichis Tranquility-hime's best color. Atleast _I_ thinkitis. AndsoSerenity-hime endedup withTranquility-hime's pajama's. Andeveryonethought Yoshimi had beentrying to playa joke and theyall agreedit was inbadtaste. But Serenity-hime cameto Yoshimi'sroom laterandthanked her. She saidshe'd beengetting tired of all the whitean'yellowan'pink stuffshe'd beengetting. Ofcourse itfitperfectly too, whichis onlynatural asthe twoof themwear thesamesize clothes." 

Hotaru listened with fascination. The girl could talk incredibly fast and was very precise, in spite of her tendency to run words together. And somehow she managed to devour two cans of pate and a whole box of crackers during her story. Fortunately she was interrupted by the tea kettle whistling and Hotaru jumped up to mix the tea. Yoshimi continued blithely talking, apparently not caring if her audience was paying attention or even able to hear her. 

Hotaru had just set out the tea when Setsuna entered. The older woman was wearing a business skirt and jacket combo in black over a white blouse. She had her hair back up in it's normal style and she had washed her face and applied some make up. Hotaru noticed that she flinched slightly as she passed close to Yoshimi. 

It became readily apparent that they were related when Setsuna sat down. Her mannerisms matched Yoshimi's exactly, though the younger sister tended to move faster. The way Setsuna picked up and held her tea cup, the way she sat, even the tilt of her head seemed to copy the younger girl. But since Setsuna didn't watch Yoshimi, she couldn't be mimicking. And Yoshimi wasn't copying her sister either. She started and completed gestures much faster than Setsuna. Yoshimi kept right on talking, explaining a convoluted story about Mars, Vulcan (Mars' elder sister), and Pygmalion. 

Setsuna tasted her tea, nodding thanks to Hotaru. She grimaced at the taste. Hotaru smiled and held out a cup of coffee. Setsuna grabbed and gulped it apparently not caring how hot it might be. Fortunately Hotaru had let it cool some. 

"Ahh," Setsuna sighed. "Now then. Yoshimi put on something appropriate. And then we'll head out." 

Yoshimi nodded and seemed to blur and by the time Setsuna finished her sentence, Yoshimi was wearing a new outfit. Blue pants and a white sweater fit snugly over Yoshimi's lanky frame. Except for the long blue braid, she could have passed for a teenage boy. Setsuna seemed a bit annoyed but merely nodded. 

"Let's go," she said tightly, as if struggling to keep from snapping. To Hotaru's surprise, Setsuna led the way to Michiru's car. Yoshimi was still prattling, now about an incident involving the Venusian Ambassador and Senshi Mercury. Hotaru gave Setsuna a questioning look, which Setsuna waved away. They were shortly under way, Yoshimi in the back, babbling on. 

----- 

Hotaru was beginning to wonder how many impossible things she was going to witness before the day ended. Setsuna had wisely brought them to an all-you-can-eat buffet. They had been there for less than half an hour and Yoshimi was on her sixth set of plates. The management were giving them dark looks. They had refilled the buffet three times and Yoshimi was still going strong. 

Setsuna ignored the management and Yoshimi both as she talked to Hotaru. Hotaru picked at her plate and listened to Setsuna's story. 

"Chronipsis was the fifth planet, out past Mars. Its Senshi wasn't counted as an Inner or an Outer. She also had more power than any other Senshi. Senshi Chronipsis was the Senshi of Time and Space. Back then Metallia was still imprisoned and helpless, and the forces of Darkness were more subtle. They carefully and slowly corrupted Chronipsis. She didn't become evil, but she went insane. Our mother was Queen of Chronipsis. She had the power to stop the Senshi, but she waited too long. She and the Queen of the Moon joined forces and split Chronipsis' power. Since I was the oldest, and Yoshimi was only about three, I was given the choice of which part of the power I would receive." 

"You chose Time," Hotaru noted when Setsuna paused for a drink. 

"Yes. I was given the Guardianship of the Time Gates. I was also sworn never to use my powers and various other things. Being the Guardian isn't as simple as most people think." 

"Vast cosmic Powers," Yoshimi interjected, "Teeny, weeny living space." Her speech improved considerably as she took bites between words. 

"Well not literally of course," Setsuna said. "But in essence, she's right. Our power comes with a great many rules and restrictions. When Mother went to strip Chronipsis of her power there was a titanic battle. Chronipsis, both the planet and the Senshi, was destroyed. Mother died in the cataclysm. And suddenly Yoshimi and I had incredible powers. There had been some time to train us, so things continued smoothly, but it was a hard time." 

"What do you mean, Setsuna-mama? What could have happened to prevent things from going 'smoothly'?" 

"It has to do with the nature of our powers, Hotaru-chan. Yoshimi in particular. Let's see if I can explain it." 

"Explain," Yoshimi put in. "Yoshimi gains power from all the kinetic energy in the universe. Yoshimi uses that energy to maintain the balance of the Planets to keep them from drifting around randomly, and to ensure they're habitable. But Yoshimi has been asleep for a long time." 

Hotaru stared at the hyper girl. Her gaze snapped to Setsuna, and her eyes widened further as Setsuna nodded. 

"It's a bit more complex than that, but Sailor Saturn isn't the only Senshi capable of destroying planets. And to make things even worse, Yoshimi was made part of the Tranquility Protocols. 'Twins of Light and Dark will come, Serene and Tranquil. The Princess Heir to Nine, the Princess Dark to Seven.' Tranquility-hime has Seven Senshi who have the sole purpose of enforcing the Tranquility Protocols." 

"What are the Tranquility Protocols? And why do they seem to worry you so much?" Hotaru could tell Setsuna-mama was becoming uncomfortable. 

Yoshimi answered again. "Tranquility's oaths are twofold. The first cannot be told. The second makes her the Guardian of Silence, bound to prevent the Silence Bringer from ever choosing the Dark. Even if she must be killed." 

Hotaru was stunned. 

"But we can still be friends," Yoshimi noted. 

*** 

OnnaRanma opened her eyes. "Where?" 

"We're in your mind, Ranma." 

She turned and found a purple haired woman watching her expectantly. The woman was dressed casually in sweater and pants and radiated an air of superiority that set OnnaRanma's teeth on edge. She suddenly relaxed. 

"How does it feel to be on that end?" 

"Huh?" OnnaRanma stared at the strange woman. "Who're you?" 

"Senshi Nike. We've met already, though you weren't ready to see me as I am. Now that you've shared a memory with me, you know what I really look like. Or what I used to look like." 

"Memory?" OnnaRanma was feeling a bit out of the loop. 

The other woman had short hair, styled similar to Nabiki. It was dark purple and matched her eyes. She was slender and slightly taller than Ranma's female form. But not nearly as busty. 

"Yes, Ranma-chan," she said. "The fight against Senshi Uranus was my memory. Because we are joined, you shared that memory with me." 

"Shared? But how did..." Ranma trailed off, thoroughly confused. 

"That was just your perception of things. I didn't really use a Hii Ryu Shoten Haa or the Amiguriken. Your knowledge and memory affected how you perceived the event." 

"But aren't you my past life? I thought that was the deal." 

Nike smiled. "In a way, we are the past lives of you and your friends. But not the way Usagi is the reincarnation of Serenity-hime. If not for events in the past, she would never exist in this time. You would have been born regardless of my presence. However, your drive to be the best is what drew me to you, and the others followed and found suitable hosts." 

"Host? Like in that movie about the thing that puts an egg in your chest?" 

She laughed. "No chest bursters here. We're not going to eat your soul or anything. We're here for a reason, and when that task is finished..." 

"What happens then?" Ranma asked when she trailed off. 

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll just fade away." 

She gazed at something only she remembered. Ranma wasn't sure what to say so he stayed quiet and tried to sort out how he felt. 

"At any rate," Nike went on suddenly. "We have to free Athena and then find Tranquility-hime. That's going to take some effort, even after the others awaken." 

Ranma blinked. "Others. Wait a minute. My friends have these past lives too?" 

"There were seven of us in the past. I imagine that several of your friends are also experiencing awakening past lives. I sensed Senshi Aura and Senshi Vulcan. Senshi Harmony is close by as well. I'm not sure about Senshi Alexis; I never could keep track of her. Senshi Velocity is likely to arrive suddenly and almost late. She enjoys annoying me by barely showing up on time." Nike sighed. 

"This is all too weird." 

"Don't worry Ranma," Nike reassured him. "When you wake up, you'll have a lot more of my memories and knowledge. You'll know how to see the others in their non powered forms, and you'll be able to find Senshi Minerva. She can lead you to Tranquility-hime." 

"What then?" 

"Then we fight the Darkness for the fate of Humanity. But it's time to wake up." She vanished. 

Ranma opened his eyes and met the concerned gaze of Senshi Harmony from behind Kasumi's calm demeanor. 

----- 

Ranma stared at the stars. Somewhere out there were six other Senshi. A Sisterhood. Of course, he only had to find four more of them. It didn't seem too odd that Kasumi was the reincarnation of Senshi Harmony. He had awoken and found Kasumi leaning over him. One look had revealed her past life. And Nike had informed him that it was his job to find the others and lead them to Senshi Minerva so they could awaken the Princess. He hadn't said anything to Kasumi, but she had known. She told him that she would be ready when the others were, then settled back into her quiet, innocent facade. 

Nike hadn't spoken to him since then. He had no idea where to look for hidden Senshi and she hadn't been forthcoming with clues. Maybe he would head over to Juban and ask Serenity for help. There seemed to be a lot of Senshi over there. Maybe Serenity had a few extras. 

"Usagi," he muttered out loud. "She's named Usagi in this life." 

"So," said a new voice. "I go away for a day and you're already picking up new women." 

Ranma tilted his head back to look up at Akane. "Ah, what would you know..." He trailed off as he got a better look at her. He wasn't sure which was more of a surprise, her outfit or the fact that she was a Senshi. 

Akane was standing on the peak of the roof wearing an unusual set of clothing, for her. A short black skirt was topped with a red blouse. The blouse was unbuttoned and tied under her breasts. She was wearing a white halter top underneath and a black bra. Her stockings were held up at her thighs by a garter belt. Ranma could just see that it was black, probably matching her bra and panties. Akane raised an eyebrow. Ranma quickly looked away. 

"See anything interesting, Ranma?" Akane was nearly purring. Ranma flinched and slid a few feet down the roof, shaking his head frantically. Akane giggled. She wanted to pound him, but Ukyo had pointed out certain things about Ranma's reactions. This was turning out to be fun too. "I guess I should have spread my legs a little more," she pouted. "Or are you saying you don't find my panties interesting?" She began to glare, but was reduced to helpless giggles as Ranma frantically shook his head, then tried to correct himself by nodding. As his head bobbed and twisted, Ranma slowly slid to the edge of the roof, avoiding the short fall by gripping the gutter with his feet. Akane strutted slowly to the edge and leaned forward from the waist. Ranma 'acked' and snapped his eyes shut. Akane giggled. 

"Need a hand Ranma? It's not like you haven't seen it all before." 

Ranma blushed. "But not like that," he muttered. 

Akane heard him, but asked, "What was that Ranma?" 

He clamped both hands over his mouth and refused to look at her. She sighed and grabbed him to pull him onto the roof. Ranma stared at her in surprise. 

"Are you OK?" Ranma asked. "What happened in Juban? And why are you dressed like that?" 

"Uchan and I went shopping on the way back," Akane said with a blush. She looked away as Ranma sat down on the peak again. She joined him. 

"Uchan?" 

"Er, well, we, uhm, talked," she stammered. "Ukyo and I sort of..." She trailed off. 

Ranma glanced at her. "Turned into Senshi who in some past life were lovers." 

"How did you..." Akane blurted. She clamped a hand over her mouth and stared at Ranma. 

Ranma, for his part, was grinning. "Let me guess. Senshi Vulcan. And Ukyo is Senshi Aura." 

Akane's eyes got even rounder. 

Ranma nodded. "Two down. Two to go." He looked at Akane. "I suppose this means you and Ukyo won't be chasing me anymore?" 

Akane was suddenly mad. "Oh now you're looking to get rid of all of us?" She was on her feet. "I bet those three girls who brought you in are replacing us. Usagi huh. Some strumpet from your past again?" 

Akane never saw Ranma move, but she felt the slap. She stared at Ranma as she held a hand to her stinging cheek. "Never refer to Princess Serenity like that." 

She gaped at him. "Serenity. You remember Serenity-hime? And Tranquility-hime? You're one of us?" 

"No, I'm really Princess Beryl, and now that you've revealed yourself, I have to seduce you to Darkness." 

Akane choked and tried to jump back, reaching for her henshin wand. 

"Oh come on, Akane," Ranma snapped. "You never believe me when I tell the truth. Why do you believe me when I make things up?" 

"But..." 

Ranma stood. "Eternal Victory Make Up." 

Akane stared as Ranma transformed. The light and noise was somewhat subdued, as if to prevent others from seeing. Then Senshi Nike stood before her in her purple and white seifuku. 

"Oh my," a new voice said. "I do hope you haven't become a servant of Darkness, Akane-chan." 

Akane spun to stare at Kasumi. 

"Nothing like that, Kasumi-chan," Nike said. "Sorry to have bothered you, but she was being stubborn." 

"It's no bother, Nike-dono," Kasumi said with a bow. "Let me help. Eternal Harmony Make Up!" 

The last part of her speech became a song and the notes from her voice seemed to swirl around her, becoming visible. Her seifuku was black with a white skirt and bows. Music staffs decorated her skirt and bows with unknown notes. Unlike any of the other Senshi Akane had seen, Harmony wore slippers with ties wrapping around her calves to the knee. Her waist length hair was shining white. 

Before Akane could react, a pair of gloved arms wrapped around her from behind and held her gently. 

"Having a meeting?" Senshi Aurora breathed. Her voice caressed Akane's ear making her shiver and sending goose bumps down her arms. Akane disengaged and stepped forward, finding herself in-between the others. 

"Eternal Vulcan Make Up!" 

The change washed over her bringing strange sensations and unfamiliar emotions with it. She stepped back and joined Aura, their hands twining together. Aura squeezed gently in understanding. Nike simply nodded. For a long time they simply stood, glad to be together again. Harmony's ever present melody washed over and around them, relaxing them and bringing acceptance without fear or loss. They were who they were and they would do what they had been woken for. 

"Only the four of us?" Aura asked. 

Nike nodded. "Alexis is near by. And Velocity will no doubt turn up at the last moment." 

"As she always does," Harmony said with a giggle. Vulcan and Aura chuckled softly as well, remembering that Velocity's habit of being in the nick of time annoyed Nike to no end. 

"I really hope Shampoo isn't Alexis," Vulcan said. The thought barely roused any anger though. She recalled that it was difficult to get angry in Harmony's presence. 

"Yeah," Nike quipped. "We have enough trouble understanding her as it is." 

Giggles ran through the group again. For some reason Alexis, the Senshi of Gravity, spoke only in mathematical equations. Harmony could translate and Velocity seemed to understand, but the rest of them found it hard to communicate with the enigmatic Senshi. Even her name was a rough phonetic shorting of her full name and title. Alexis was strangely formal, and it had taken months for her to refer to any of them by anything other than their official titles. 

"Well, that leaves Minerva. Is she likely to turn up at all?" 

"Once the others awaken," Nike said. "I will be able to lead us to Minerva." 

Aura and Vulcan sighed. Harmony smiled serenely as usual. Nabiki glared at them all, her annoyance visible in spite of Harmony. 

"What's all this then?" Nabiki demanded irritably. "Who called a Senshi meeting in Nerima? Shouldn't you people be over in Juban? At least have the curtesy to go bother someone else. The Neko-hanten has a nice large roof. You'd fit right in over there." 

Nike slapped a palm to her forehead, while Aura and Vulcan laughed. Harmony turned her smile on the hapless Tendo girl. 

"Why Nabiki-chan. How nice of you to join us. But you really shouldn't be standing on the roof in your 'sleep wear.' You might catch a chill." Nabiki stared. The others took that moment to notice that Nabiki was wearing only a thin tank top and thong panties. Nike took pity on her and produced a short wand and held it out. 

"Better change quick, Alexis, before Aura and Vulcan decide to start taking pictures." 

Nabiki's eyes widened and she reached out as if in a dream. Her hand touched the wand and she suddenly shouted something. The transformation was fantastic. Her bows were the same bright purple as Nike's but her skirt and collar were black. She had low pumps rather than boots and her gloves were only half length, ending just past her wrists. Like all of them her hair color and style had changed dramatically, in this case turning purple and growing out. It was held up and back in a pony tail. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"What the hell just happened?" Harmony translated for Alexis. She frowned slightly at the explicative. 

Nike smiled wickedly. "Welcome to Tranquility's Seven, 'Biki. You're now Senshi Alexis, the Senshi of Gravity. You'll remember everything eventually. Akane and Ukyo are Vulcan and Aurora, Kasumi is Harmony, and I, Nike, am Ranma." 

Alexis sighed and spoke again. 

"Figures. Kasumi has a fantasy about Sailor Moon and now I'm having weird Senshi dreams." Harmony translated, managing to keep a straight face. 

"Yup," Nike agreed. "No more pepperoni pizza for you right before bed. C'mon. I'll put you back to sleep." 

"What next?" Aura asked as Nike led the dazed Alexis toward the edge of the roof. 

"We wait for Velocity. And hope Miss Black Hole here accepts her new status." 

"And we fight evil and the Dark," Harmony added. "When ever and wherever it appears." 

"Right," Vulcan said. "We've seen how well Serenity-hime's Senshi fight." Aura nodded, rolling her eyes. Nike snickered. 

"Serenity-hime has a cute attack, involving a giant pink heart." She reached the edge of the roof and waved. "G'night all. C'mon Al." And the two disappeared down the ladder Nabiki had climbed up. Harmony glanced at the other two. 

"Please don't make too much noise." The two had the grace to blush. Harmony dropped off the roof with a wave. 

"Dawn isn't too far off," Aura said, turning to face the East. Vulcan sat next to her and they watched in silence until the sun came fully over the horizon. 

*** 

Author's note and disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon characters belong to their creators and others. I use them without permission or recompense. All original characters are mine and should not be used without permission (or at least credit). This fic is written for entertainment purposes only and not profit. 

First thing- Yoshimi's speech patterns. They're meant to be odd and erratic. In later chapters I may simply note a punctuation form for her but for now it's best shown the way I have. 

Second thing- Thanks to those who read and offered suggestions. I figure one chapter a month is doing good for updates. It's a matter of speed versus quality, and I prefer the latter. On the other hand I don't want to spend so much time making it quality, that I never update. 

Third- I mentioned in an earlier note that I don't intend to match Ranma up with any one in particular. I'm beginning to see that he might actually hook up with someone. Likely candidates include Makoto or Hotaru. There will be some individual chapters where Ranma develops relationships with each of the Scouts. Each of Tranquility's Senshi will get their own focus chapters too (though there might be overlap.) 

Mordaé 


	3. Chapter 3, Updated

Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. All characters are copyright by their owners. I am using them without permission or profit. (MegaTokyo is created by Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston. See the online comic at www.megatokyo.com.) All original characters are mine. Also, those who know her refer to Tranquility with the suffix '-hime' (princess) where Serenity is often not accorded the honorific. Languages- "Japanese", Chinese, _Panda Signs_, -Senshi Velocity-, [Others] (as indicated). 

Tranquility Protocols Chapter 3 

Saotome Nodoka slipped into her room and opened the storage closet. She reached up to the upper shelf and carefully lifted down a box. It was as long as her forearm and half that wide. She set it on the floor and knelt next to it. She set the Saotome Blade down next to her and drew a packet from her kimono. Setting the packet down, she opened the lid of the box and reached in to lift out two books. 

The first book was thick and filled with scraps of paper and pictures. Bits of newspaper, computer printouts, even scanned and printed photos overflowed the binding of the scrap book. Many more papers were stuffed in envelopes and taped in the back. The book was simply labeled "Inners." 

The second book was much thinner. It had the same capacity as the first, but had much less information in it. There were no papers protruding and every one of the few pictures fit neatly into the book. There were no extra pictures or envelopes, and the book was labeled "Outers." 

Nodoka opened the small packet and looked at the five pictures it contained. Two of them had been taken with her own camera. The other three she had downloaded and printed from the sailor.senshi.org mailing list. All of the pics were somewhat grainy and blurred. But the colors were clear and the subjects were easily recognized as Senshi. 

The first two pictures were of the Senshi that had saved Nodoka at the park. The Senshi wore the normal white body suit. She had a dark purple skirt and black boots and bows. Her hair, dark and bluish, was cut in a short pageboy style. Her boots and gloves were long. One of the pictures included three familiar Senshi, but Nodoka had enough images of them. She set the pictures aside and looked at the printed photos. 

They had been taken in Juban where Senshi were common, but these were as unfamiliar as the one she had seen in Nerima. Only one of the two new Senshi actually looked like a Senshi. She had brilliantly colored skirts and bows that were reminiscent of a sunrise. Her hair was brilliant red, matching her boots, and cut boyishly short. 

The other Senshi depicted was unlike any of the others Nodoka had seen. She had no bows and her body suit was gray rather than white. She was wearing a thick leather apron and she held a large gun of some sort. Her hair was dull red, as if soot covered, and pinned close. Her boots and gloves were smoke stained and scarred with burns. 

All that was known of these three new Senshi was that two of them had used powers that could include their names. Nike and Aurora. She had heard Senshi Nike call out "Nike Victory Lance." Some of the other things Nike had done had seemed familiar. The way she moved and the way she fought were familiar to Nodoka, but she couldn't quite place the style. 

All of the information on the other two had come from those who had seen them in action and posted the details. Aurora seemed to use light. Her attack was different from the attacks of Sailor Venus and was said to be much more powerful. Some of the witnesses said that the second Senshi had blasted Aurora with a huge laser beam. Nodoka agreed with those who thought that the unknown Senshi was powering up her companion. 

She took the pictures and opened the book she kept for the mysterious "Outers." There was plenty of space in the back for these new pictures. She carefully labeled them and added the chat and e-mail postings concerning the three. She had a feeling that she would be seeing more of these strange new Senshi. 

----- 

The place was not a real place as such. There were no dimensions or time. There was nothing but blackness. Yet there were variations in the Darkness. And one such variation took on length and depth. It expanded and gained form. And because there was no room in the Darkness for something with form and dimension, the variation was expelled. For a moment a burst of light broke through, though not so much 'light' as a less dark spot. The darkness quickly flowed over the lesser darkness, smothering and engulfing it. 

The newly formed piece of darkness slowly gained awareness of its surroundings. It began to realize that it was different from those before it. It had greater power and greater purpose. There was light all around it and it had the power to do something about that light. It reached out and began to feed. 

----- 

Professor Yamagutchi looked up as the tone of the particle accelerator shifted. Numbers began to change on the computer screens in front of him. The machine was undergoing a standard power up to maintain its circuits. It shouldn't be having any fluctuations. He began to type commands into the main computer control. He didn't see the patch of blackness that crept across the wall to engulf his shadow. The process of light draining from him was subtle and slow, leaving no mark or pain. Someone who looked into his eyes carefully may have noticed a lack. But it would be difficult for anyone to say what was missing. 

His wife noticed. But she had no chance to do anything about it. He violently took her on the dining room table, ignoring her screams and the screams of his children. Her light was devoured and the darkness spread. The children weren't spared, their light extinguished in violent acts of degradation and abuse. The creature of Darkness began to plan. 

---- 

"Setsuna-mama, what the hell is going on?" Hotaru was more than just mildly upset now. She glared impartially at anyone near by as well as her guardian and Yoshimi. The latter was blissfully unaware of the looks directed at her as she slept in the back seat of the car. "She's going to kill me?" 

"Of course not, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna didn't sound as sure as her blithe reassurance. "If they were here to do that then they would have appeared last year when you were possessed by Mistress 9. They have another purpose." 

"They?" Hotaru's voice shot up an octave. "How many are there?" 

"Just seven. We mentioned that." 

"Seven Senshi as powerful as her trying to kill me? And you're just now telling me this?" 

Setsuna glanced at Hotaru. She wasn't nearly as hysterical as she sounded. But she was frightened. 

"Well they aren't all as powerful as Yoshimi. And they probably aren't trying to kill you. But some of them can be rather impetuous. They tend to jump to conclusions based on vague evidence and then act without proper planning." 

Hotaru looked skeptical. "So you're saying that who ever advises them tends to keep things to herself, give them cryptic bits of information that aren't complete and expects them to handle situations for which they are unprepared? And then they leap in feet first with powers flying . Sounds familiar." 

"Are you implying something, Hotaru-chan?" 

"What could I possibly be implying, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru's tone exactly matched Setsuna's. Their glares met for a long moment then Setsuna sighed and looked away. 

"I do what I have to, Hotaru. I do the best I can with the limitations I have." 

Hotaru nodded. "I probably shouldn't have said..." 

"To an extent you're right though," Setsuna interrupted. "And I was being unfair to Tranquility-hime and her Senshi. They were only active briefly when they first bonded with Tranquility-hime, but they displayed a level of team work that surpassed anything the Moon Kingdom had seen. The seven of them, newly awoken and untrained, faced the Elder Senshi, seven on seven. Odds were twelve to one against them, or worse." 

"Seven? Saturn and Pluto weren't there?" 

"No. I was busy, but Saturn was there. There were only eight Senshi then. No Sailor Moon." 

"Let me guess," Hotaru said with a smirk. "Tranquility's Senshi won." 

"They skunked the Queen's Senshi. Twenty-seven to zero. Not easy to do in zero-g soccer. Now imagine what they would do against our current friends." 

Hotaru thought for a moment and then began to giggle. "I can't imagine Usagi playing soccer." 

Setsuna smiled "Feel better now?" 

Hotaru nodded, still smiling a little. "I almost wish I hadn't found out. Having a Sword of Damocles hanging over me isn't very comfortable." 

Setsuna nodded. "Speaking of swords. It looks like Haruka and Michiru are home and sharpening the knives." 

Hotaru's grin became a bit vicious. She smoothed the front of her dress and adjusted the hem. A quick glance in the vanity mirror showed that her make-up was still in good shape. She smiled sweetly at Setsuna, who rolled her eyes. The two women in question were waiting at the head of the driveway as Setsuna pulled the car into place. Hotaru was about to exit the car when Yoshimi sat up in the back. Hotaru's smile became a smirk. 

"Yoshimi-chan." Hotaru's voice was sugary. "Ariel and Uriel are here and waiting to see you." 

She had hardly finished speaking when the car door slammed shut in the wake of Yoshimi's passing. Michiru and Haruka were taken completely by surprise in an impressive double glomp. Hotaru exited the car and strutted past her helpless parental figures. 

"Setsuna's sister, Yoshimi, the Senshi Velocity, dropped by while you were out." Honey couldn't have been sweeter than Hotaru's tone. "She will be happy to explain the situation to you. Setsuna can tell you anything she misses." 

As she turned to enter the house, there was a hideous bellow and the sound of wood and glass breaking. The thing of Darkness smashed through the wall of the adjacent house leaving faint screams behind. It rushed toward the five women with a snarl. 

"Senshi. Die." 

Haruka was probably the fastest of the Senshi. Setsuna, with her peculiar powers, often seemed to react instantly. Michiru, herself, was no slouch when it came to quickness and reactions. Before any of them had done more than thought about changing, Senshi Velocity was there. 

"-Hardly likely-," Velocity said, as she slammed a few hundred casual punches into the shadow. "-No Senshi are going to die while I'm here.-" 

She had reverted to her sport top and shorts combo with silvery bracers and running shoes. Her braid seemed to flow with a life of it's own, twining and twisting through the air behind her. She seemed to flicker around the shadow, punching and kicking. Each hit turned a bit of the creature to smoke and she was hitting it a lot. 

Suddenly the Darkling got a lucky swing, more from random flailing than intent, and Velocity was knocked through a wall with a delicate 'oof'. The Darkling turned to face the others, who hadn't had time to even change. Haruka barely had time to open her mouth before the thing swatted her aside. Michiru wisely ducked behind one of the cars, but couldn't transform. Setsuna didn't even try. She merely grabbed Hotaru and ran toward the house. The Darkling was turning toward them when an explosion from behind attracted it's attention. 

Velocity was standing in the hole she had made on her first passage. The wall was all that remained of the house. There was a shallow scratch across her midriff and she was breathing deep. There was a faint glow around her and bits and pieces debris were drifting in lazy orbits. She brushed a drop of blood away from the corner of her mouth and glanced at her hand. Seeing the bit of red, her eyes narrowed. 

"-Now, I'm mad,-" she snarled. 

"Oh **shit**," Setsuna breathed. She raised her voice and yelled, "Duck and cover." Suiting actions to words, she threw herself down behind the meager shelter of the shrubbery along the walk, covering and pinning Hotaru beneath her. Michiru scrambled to help Haruka take cover between the garage and the neighboring fence. Hotaru, on her back beneath Setsuna, had a clear view of Velocity's attack. 

Senshi Velocity had been playing before. Now she was serious. Afterimages trailed behind her as she ran toward the Darkling, faster than the eye could follow. She was completing her attack before her voice even reached the ears of those nearby. Four images seemed to solidify and charge in. At the last second, all four launched kicks, two aiming high and two aiming low. There followed a hail of punches from all directions, seemingly at once. And finally she came to rest, the images disappearing one by one, and raised her hand as if reaching to pull down the sky. 

"-Kick of Four Winds.-" Her voice caught up. "-Thousand Fist Rain.-" There was a moment of silence. 

"-Hyper Velocity final attack!-" She brought her hand down in a slashing motion until her finger pointed at the Darkling. "-Meteor Storm.-" A small hole seemed to open directly above the Darkling. A speck of white hot energy slammed through, passing though the Darkling as if it wasn't there. A second followed and a third. The shock wave from the first impact washed outward as the fourth micro-meteor arrived and a fifth followed before the hole closed. 

Windows shattered for nearly a mile around. Michiru's car was picked up and tossed into Haruka's. Houses shook and rattled and trees and plants were uprooted. Alarms wailed and screams and cries were heard. Sirens sounded in the distance. The Darkling was gone leaving a shallow, three foot wide crater in it's place. 

Senshi Velocity dusted her hands with a smile, turned and took two steps toward Setsuna before collapsing. Setsuna sighed and with a shake of her head went to carry her sister inside. Hotaru helped, while Haruka and Michiru straggled in their wake, leaning heavily on each other. 

They glanced at each other in unified concern. There was little they could do to defend Hotaru against that sort of power. 

"You'd think she'd learn not to strain her powers so soon after waking up," Setsuna muttered. "And without a proper breakfast either." 

*** 

Princess Tranquility sighed in annoyance. The seven girls in front of her hung their heads in varying levels of embarrassment and shame. On the other side of the room her mother's Senshi stood and glared. Queen Serenity was talking sternly with Senshi Uranus, who didn't look at all chastened or repentant. The only good thing about the whole situation, as far as Tranquility was concerned, was that Mordaé was gone and couldn't have been involved. 

"Exactly whose idea was this?" The dark haired princess carefully looked at her newly bonded Senshi. They fidgeted and looked away. 

"Well, I kind of thought," Minerva began. 

"It's because I," Nike said at the same moment. Each of the others had started to speak as well. They all broke off together. 

Tranquility snickered. "No time to get your story straight? All right. At least you're showing some initiative and teamwork." Tranquility shot a glance at her sister who was comparing dolls with the younger Senshi of Venus. Mars and Neptune were restraining Jupiter and Uranus from tearing into each other. Mercury was busy scribbling some sort of equation on the wall with a crayon while Saturn watched. Tranquility was glad _her_ Senshi were older rather than younger. Baby-sitting a bunch of eight year olds wasn't how she wanted to spend her days. On the other hand, eighteen was probably a bit old to be friends with a ten year old. But Tranquility had always been serious and mature for her age. 

"Her Majesty won't unbind us will she?" Harmony's voice trembled slightly. 

"She can't do that," a masculine voice responded. "You are all necessary to fulfill the Prophecy." 

Eight pairs of eyes snapped to the face of the handsomest man in the Court (at least they each thought so.) 

"Féadel-sama," Tranquility and each of her Senshi sighed. 

Féadel filled in for Mordaé when she had other business. He was tall and lean, but well muscled. He had slightly slanted eyes and sharp, flaring ears. His nose was curved and softened the overall sharpness of his face. His chin was firm without jutting or taking up too much of his face. His mouth was strong and mobile, able to indicated his feelings with a simple twitch. Smoky black hair was held back in a tail by a golden ring. He had sharp incisors and just a hint of tiny horns at his hairline. His skin was as dark as Pluto's, but he claimed there was no relation. He wore a simple black jumpsuit and held an unadorned staff. 

"However that does not excuse your actions." His voice was low, but not rumbling. There was no menace in his tone, just a level bluntness. "Serenity-sama is discussing the situation with her Senshi. Why don't you tell me what happened and why. I may be able to help you if you are honest and repentant." 

Minerva glanced around and stepped forward. "We were paying them back for something they said about Tranquility-hime. It kind of got out of hand." 

Féadel smiled, sending most of the girls into love-struck fantasies. "Things have a tendency to do that. Begin at the beginning." 

Minerva stood straight and put her hands behind her back. The others emulated her forming a wall of serious looking young ladies. 

"It began when Aurora came and told me that she had overheard Uranus talking about Tranquility-hime. Uranus made a rather unfavorable comparison. We obviously couldn't let that sort of thing slide, so we made plans to pay her back." 

Féadel sighed. Ever since Nike had beaten the younger Uranus, her sister, the older Uranus, had been stirring up discontent toward Princess Tranquility. Some of the others, especially those who had encountered the princess' sharp tongue, were siding with her. Mercury was the only Elder Senshi who actually liked the girl. 

"What exactly did she say?" 

Aurora turned bright pink and several of the others clenched fists or gritted their teeth. Minerva glanced at her princess and then leaned forward and whispered in Féadel's ear. An ear twitched violently and one eye brow rose as he listened intently. When she leaned back, he turned and met Uranus' gaze. She turned very pale and stepped behind Queen Serenity. 

He turned back. "All right. I can see why you reacted the way you did. But you should have brought this to the attention of Mordaé or myself, or even the Queen. You definitely should not have been responsible for five of the Elder Senshi streaking through the throne room during the High Audience." 

"But Féadel-sama," Nike protested. "We're her Senshi. It's our job to protect her and fight for her." 

Féadel smiled at her outrage. "Actually, Nike-chan, it's my job to protect her. And Mordaé's when she's here instead. Your job is to obey her and fulfill the Prophecy. However..." 

He broke off as Queen Serenity gently cleared her throat at his shoulder. She met his gaze until he nodded once. He looked away and the Senshi caught his annoyed expression. The Queen cleared her throat again, recapturing their attention. 

"This sort of behavior cannot go unpunished. If I allow Senshi to behave this way then others will feel they need not obey laws." Queen Serenity was well trained as a Judge, so no hint of her feelings on the matter leaked through in her voice, but the look she directed at Féadel's back wasn't nearly so impartial. 

Féadel suddenly turned. "They broke no Laws. If you feel a punishment is necessary, I have a suggestion." 

Queen Serenity met Féadel's gaze with a raised eyebrow. 

----- 

"A soccer match?" Minerva was as surprised as the rest of them. 

"Yes. You seven against the Elder Senshi. Pluto excluded." Féadel seemed smug. His expression soured a bit. "Unfortunately I think Serenity is going to use this as an excuse to return you all to inactive status." 

"But..." Eight voices raised in protest. 

Féadel held up his hand, interrupting them. "I spoke with her about it. She will also be retiring the Elder Senshi soon. And, for the next few years, they will be assigned under the command of myself or Mordaé. All that remains is for you all to prove that they need training." 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Vulcan was skeptical. 

"By winning. You shouldn't have any problems. Just remember that you can't use your powers to affect the other team." Féadel's smile was rather nasty. The seven young ladies matched his grin and then huddled together to begin planning. He turned and headed for the door, glancing down as Tranquility joined him. They came to a halt just outside the door as they found the Elder Senshi waiting. 

Mars and Uranus headed up the group. Directly behind them, Venus, Jupiter, and Neptune formed a supporting wall. Mercury was in the very back, looking apologetic. Next to her, Saturn was as impassive as always. 

"What the hell are you pulling?" Uranus demanded. "Why do we have to play against those brats?" 

"Senshi Uranus," Tranquility snapped. Féadel placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her. 

Uranus glanced down at the girl. "You should keep your sluts in lin..." 

She was interrupted as Tranquility made a tugging gesture. To her immense surprise, Uranus found herself pulled down to Tranquility's level. The girl reached out and slapped the Elder Senshi. The others stared in surprise as Uranus, one of the strongest of them, reeled back from the blow. Neptune and Jupiter caught her and helped her to her feet. She stepped forward again raising a fist, and was halted. The sharply pointed end of Féadel's staff rested against the hollow of her throat. 

"Don't." He spoke only one word, but all of the Elder Senshi stepped back. Without taking his eyes from Uranus' he spoke to Tranquility. "Your Highness?" 

"Since she is guilty of slander and Treason," Tranquility began. "I should probably have her put to death. Mother would agree, considering her insults and this attempt to physically attack me." 

Uranus suddenly went very white, wondering if she had stepped too far. Her eyes remained locked with Féadel's but now she was sweating in fear. Tranquility had one finger against her cheek as if contemplating. 

"Your Highness?" Mercury was timid. "The soccer match next week would be delayed if we had to train a new Senshi." 

"Of course! Thank you for reminding me Senshi Mercury. I will deal with Senshi Uranus after the match then. Besides, Mordaé should be back by then. I'm sure she'll have plenty of suggestions." She dismissed them with a wave. As they headed down the hall, she suddenly called out, "Uranus, don't ever forget that I _am_ your princess, regardless of who will inherit the Throne." 

**** 

Ranma grinned at the sight of Ukyo and Akane snuggled together. His ideas for waking them had all been vetoed by Nike, so he settled for clearing his throat gently. Both girls made sleepy noises of protest and snuggled closer, their hands wandering. Ranma carefully repressed his laughter at the sight of Akane and Ukyo's expressions as they realized just who was touching whom, and where. 

They sat up and jerked apart, saved from a fall by Ranma, who caught them both at the waist and braced them until they got their feet. They stared at each other and Ranma, who was smart enough to keep his expression neutral. 

"Kasumi has breakfast ready. And we need to get ready for school." Ranma was as tactful as he could be. 

Akane and Ukyo stared at him for a moment. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Ranchan?" Ukyo quipped. 

"Hey!" 

Akane snickered for a moment then sobered up. "We need to talk Ranma." 

Ukyo nodded and sat down pulling Akane down beside her. Ranma knelt across from them, an expectant look on his face. 

"Um... " Akane began. 

"It's over isn't it?" Ranma was a bit wistful. "I'm not sure I'll know what to do with out you guys chasing me and calling me names when I put my foot in it." 

Akane sighed. "I care about you Ranma. And you care for me. But this whole past life thing..." She trailed off. 

"It's always been about honor for me, Ranchan. Of course I like you a lot, but now Aura and 'Phes are waking in us." Ukyo sounded as wistful as Ranma. 

Ranma nodded understanding. "I think it's different for me and Nike, 'cause of the Jusenkyo curse. But I know you two will be good together again." 

"We'll have to maintain appearances. Otherwise..." Akane grimaced at the need. "Why can't we just be left alone?" 

"Shampoo will be pressing her suit if she finds out Ranchan." Ukyo still had a bit of jealousy in her voice. 

Ranma grinned at his two friends and fellow Senshi. "I can handle Shampoo. But for us?" He held out a hand. "Friends?" 

"Friends," Ukyo agreed, clasping his hand. Akane added hers. 

"Sisters, and friends," she declared. 

"Great. Let's go eat." 

They all laughed at Ranma's enthusiasm. Ranma paused as the others dropped from the roof. He looked around, but saw nothing. His stomach rumbled, distracting him and he followed the other two. 

----- 

Under the eaves, a small cat tied to sort out what it had just heard. If Ranma was 'just friends' with the other two, then that left her as the only competitor. She rushed to tell her Elder the wonderful news. 

----- 

Nodoka looked up at the roof of the Tendo home. She hadn't heard all of the conversation, but she had heard enough. Perhaps Ranma was finally growing up. Or maybe he was getting tired of the pressure. Either way, she decided to support him. Especially if the young chef was making a play for Akane. Nodoka had never been quite clear on the situation with Ukyo. But if Ranma was willing to let Akane go to the other then there must be a good reason. Nodoka knew that Ranma would never 'loose' Akane unless he was sure she would be taken care of. 

She entered the house, calling out a greeting. She was surprised when Ukyo and Akane came thundering around the corner, dragging Ranma between them. They dropped the hapless boy in surprise and bowed. 

"Good morning, Auntie Nodoka," they chorused in unison. Akane glanced back at Ranma. "Hurry up, baka. We're late." 

Ranma seemed to ignore her and she fumed as he turned to his mother and bowed. 

"Don't waste time on formalities, Ranma dear," Nodoka said in amusement. 

"Ah, the kawaiikune tomboy's exaggerating," he drawled. He carefully hugged her. "Later, momma." 

"Ranma." Nodoka's voice brought all three up short. "It is very impolite to call your _friends_ names. Outside of a match that is." She smiled at them all. "Run along children. Don't be late." 

She watched as they ran out the gates. Now then, who would be a good replacement? Maybe one of the Senshi? Kasumi would be helpful in figuring something out. Nodoka went in to help Kasumi clean up and make morning tea. Then they could discuss the future of her son, something she never tired of. 

----- 

"She knows," Ranma said to the others as they ran for school. 

"About the Senshi?" 

"Nah, but she knows we've reached an understanding about the engagement. Which means she'll be setting me up with every girl she can find now." 

"At least she's not likely to engage you to three or four before we get back from school," Ukyo said. 

"You don't know Auntie Nodoka," Akane responded. 

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "Betcha there'll be three or four omai this evening." 

They all sighed in irritation, not even noticing Kuno as they trampled over him. They slipped into class just ahead of the teacher who glared at them in annoyance, but said nothing. The morning passed quietly and by lunch all three of them were getting jumpy. Something was about to happen. Something strange, which was to be expected in Nerima. 

It began at lunch. Those who knew Ranma well were jumping at every little sound. Nabiki had closed all betting pools on Ranma related incidents, knowing this was going to be big. It was set off with the ring of a delivery bicycle bell. 

"Nihao, airen!" 

It didn't stop there. 

"Ranma, for dumping Akane, prepare to die!" 

"Foul sorcerer, in fleeing thy lecherous grasp, the fair Tendo Akane has been driven to the arms of another of thy dark harem. Thou shall pay and I shall release all women from thy evil spell." 

It grew worse. 

Splash. 

"Wretched harridan, what have you done with my Ranma-sama?" 

"Somebody get this pig offa me." 

"Bweeee! Be beweee bwee." 

Akane paused in her pounding of Kuno. "Ranma! Quit picking on P-chan," 

"Ranma, for stealing Shampoo from me, I will slay you." 

"Growf." _I'm not Ranma, foolish boy._ 

"So, muko-dono, I hear you've been dumped. Shampoo can comfort you on the trip to China." 

"I ain't goin' to China." 

"Hotcha! Ranma-chan, if you pose in this brassiere for me, I'll give you a secret technique." 

"That's it, I'm outta here." OnnaRanma leapt the fence. Naturally the others followed and were joined by still others. 

"Woah. Check out the cute babes. One of them will go out with me." 

"Darling!" Zzzzaaappp. 

"Stand still Fem-boy. I'm gonna pound you until I get a new name." 

"Charlotte, my darling Charlotte." 

"Let go of me, you ditz. Ah, the pigtailed girl who so sweetly fled my kiss. I shall bestow another upon her." 

"Woof, woof." 

"Checkers?" Akane wondered how the dog had arrived. "Ryoga isn't here. But I'm sure we'll find him." 

From the sidewalk, more observers were drawn in. 

"Say, Makoto, wasn't that Ranma?" Usagi found she was talking to a dust cloud. Minako was in hot pursuit of Makoto, waving a bento. 

"Who's Ranma?" Rei asked as she and Ami joined Usagi in the chase. 

A girl with a rug beater overtook them, a smaller girl easily keeping up. 

"Ranma is the heir of our Dojo. We're going to beat him up and take it back." 

"Natsumi, I'm hungry." 

A runaway horse joined in, carrying a girl and a boy. 

"Ushiko-san." 

"Umao-san." 

"Aloha, keike and wahine. You be gettin' a hair cut soon." 

"Oh! Keichi, look. A parade." 

"Funny, I didn't think it was a holiday, Bell." 

"MORISATO! Come help chase da gurls." 

"Why chase them when a Goddess of Love is right here?" The platinum tressed beauty posed seductively, distracting a large portion of the chase. 

"Wow, Tokyo sure is crowded this time of year, Narusagwa-san." 

"Keitaro, get your hand off of my..." 

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo held up cards, scoring the punch. 4.0, 3.9, 1.9 (the Chinese always think they can do better.) 

A bunch of shrunken, bald old men in ninja garb appeared. 

At a gamer store others felt the disturbance. 

"[Som3thing 3vil this way c0m3s.]" 

"Piro-san, Largo-san is mumbling about zombies again." 

"Don't worry about Largo, Ping-chan. Did you see that riot Hayasaka-san?" 

"No. And neither did you." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Another splash. 

"A Youma. Chibi Prism Eternal Make Up!" 

"Roar!!" Feathers and pieces of yeti fur flew all directions along with a jet of octopus ink. 

"I thought Chibi Moon had gone back to the future?" 

"Just an imitator, Usagi-chan. Look, her attack is much more effective than Chibi Moon's." 

"Whee. This is almost as much fun as playing with Emi-chan." 

"Stand still you defective, cat brained android! I want your body!" Several explosions followed. 

Three girls watched the havoc from the observation deck of Tokyo tower. 

"I must agree with Umi-San, Hikaru-San. That red haired girl does resemble you very strongly." 

Hikaru jumped back from the viewer with a cry. 

"What's wrong?" Her friends chorused. 

"The timer ran out." Sweat drops formed on her friend's heads. 

Back at the chase. 

"Ryoganii-chan, all these people are picking on me." 

"How dare you bother my sister! Bakusai tenketsu." 

"Ranchan, why are you pretending to be Ryoga's sister? Ryoga doesn't have a sister." 

"Tee hee." 

"Ranma quit picking on Ryoga." 

"Ranma, because of you I have seen hell!" 

"Aiyah! That going to be very big Shi Shi Hodokan." 

"Ranma, for seducing Shampoo, you must... huh?" 

"I strike for the freedom of women. Tatatatatata." 

"I will free my Ranma-sama, you red haired harridan." 

"SHI SHI HODOKAN!" 

From her perch on a nearby building, OnnaRanma winced as the heavy ki slammed into the ground, flattening everyone in the street. 

"That had to hurt." 

Around her the Senshi, both Serenity's and Tranquility's nodded agreement. Noting the presence of more people than she expcted, OnnaRanma turned and looked around. Akane and Ukyo were blinking at the presence of the five other girls. 

"Hey," OnnaRanma exclaimed. "You're those girls from the other day. Tsukino somebody, Aino, and Kino Makoto. You didn't tell me you were the Bishonen Sailors." 

Akane bonked the smaller girl on the head with her fist. "That's Bishoujo Senshi, you moron." 

OnnaRanma pulled her feet loose from the roof and stuck her tongue out at Akane. "Bidaaaaa." 

Akane red-eyed her back. "Bleaaaahhhhh." 

"Ano..." Sailor Moon began. There was something strangely familiar about this scene. She stepped back when they both turned to look at her. "You must have mistaken us for someone else." 

"Nah. Nobody else in Japan would wear meatballs on their head like that. Besides you mostly look just like you did in the Silver Millennium. A bit older than I recall." 

Akane bopped OnnaRanma again. "Be respectful, baka. That's Serenity-hime." 

The Inner Scouts sweat dropped as OnnaRanma extricated her feet again. "Would you stop with the hitting already? This place is gonna leak next time it rains." 

"Wait!" Mercury interrupted, before the fight could escalate. "Who are you?" 

OnnaRanma nodded. "Fair question. I'm Senshi Nike. That's Senshi Vulcan and she's Senshi Aurora. And this is Senshi Alexis." 

"Oh! Nabiki. How did you get here?" Akane looked concerned. 

"It's amazing what being a Senshi does for your endurance and strength," Nabiki said. "Kasumi said we're expecting important guests. I think Velocity is one of them, and she mentioned something about the Silence Bringer." She glanced down toward the street. "What happened to them?" 

"Ryoga got a bit upset," OnnaRanma replied. "They'll be OK. Let's get home then, if we're having guests." 

Moon and the others scurried to catch up with the fast moving martial artists. Even Nabiki was roof hopping as fast as Akane, with a fair bit more grace. They had just come within sight of the Dojo when OnnaRanma stopped. The rest all came to a halt behind her. 

She turned and looked the rest of them over. "All right. My mother is still down there, and that means she's going to be happy to see all of you. It's best to just smile and nod. Don't claim to be my girlfriend or fiancee. Don't hug me, glomp me, or even look at me hopefully. I hardly know any of you and I'd hate to end up getting into an arranged marriage with any of you. If she says anything about engagements, omai, marriage, or even dating, deny that you're interested, claim you're sick, or something." 

The Inners were staring at OnnaRanma like she'd grown another head. Nabiki and Akane were nodding, and Ukyo was scowling. 

"Ano, what if we don't?" Venus asked. 

"You remember what happened to Elder Uranus after the soccer game?" 

The mention of it suddenly brought the memory rushing back to the Inner Scouts. They all shuddered with the memory of the humiliation the Elder Uranus had gone through. Of course the memory of _why_ she had been put through that came also. OnnaRanma nodded as she saw understanding on their faces. 

"_I_ won't shave your hair first," she promised. 

All of them, even Moon, nodded frantically in agreement. Satisfied, OnnaRanma turned back to the house in time to see a car pull up. Four women got out and entered the house. She nodded again and hopped down to the wall of the compound. The others followed, and lined up by the porch as OnnaRanma and Akane called out their arrival. 

"Tadima." 

"Okari nasai," Kasumi called. She opened one of the shogi to the living room and stopped as she saw Ranma's guests. 

"Kuso," Nabiki muttered. "I forgot about that." 

Akane smacked her forehead. "She still has that problem?" Her question was rhetorical as it became obvious that Kasumi was out of action. A huge smile formed on her face as she sank to her knees. 

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Moon asked. Kasumi twitched suddenly and sighed, slumping further. 

Nabiki shrugged. "She's had a Sailor Moon fetish since you guys first appeared three years ago. Apparently something happened yesterday that set it off again. She muttered something about naked Sailor Senshi..." 

Moon, Venus, and Jupiter suddenly blushed. OnnaRanma burst out laughing. The others looked confused while OnnaRanma walked over and began whispering in Kasumi's ear. Kasumi blinked and suddenly turned bright red. Nodoka entered with the guests in tow as Kasumi dashed for the kitchen. OnnaRanma followed to get hot water. 

Nodoka stared in surprise at the seifukued girls standing in the yard. Instantly she was searching her sleeves and pockets. She paused when a camera was held out in front of her. She raised her eyes and met Nabiki's gaze. With a twinkle in her eye, Nabiki held out her hand. 

"Five thousand yen." 

To Nabiki's surprise two five-thousand yen bills were slapped into her hand as the camera was snagged from the other. She twitched as she realized that her spare film was no longer in her pocket. She glanced speculatively at Nodoka, who was busy getting the Inners to pose for her. 

Akane glanced at the new guests. Velocity was immediately recognizable by the fact that she was vibrating with the effort to control herself. The two older women were vaguely familiar, and they were staring in surprise at the yard, though whether at Nodoka's actions or the presence of the Senshi was difficult to tell. 

The other girl immediately caught her attention. She was dressed to catch attention in a purple chengosam. It accented her legs, the split at the sides making them look longer. It also enhanced her other features, especially her large purple eyes. She had the slightest touch of make up and was wearing low heels. Attention was further drawn to her since she was the shortest of the four guests. 

Akane felt a pang of jealousy. A nudge from her side told her Ukyo felt it too. And the sight of Ranma, slightly steaming, frozen in the doorway as he stared, nearly sent her reaching for her mallet. Ukyo's hand on her arm restrained her. 

Nabiki realized that she was the best candidate to take charge and stepped forward. She bowed. 

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo. I'm Tendo Nabiki. You're friends of Auntie Nodoka?" 

The blonde started to speak but was pre-empted by her companion. 

"Kaioh Michiru, and this is Ten'oh Haruka. Our ward, Tomoe Hotaru, and her friend, Haiyama Yoshimi." She bowed. "We were informed that Yoshimi would find her companions here." 

Nabiki glanced toward Nodoka. The others followed her gaze for a moment. "I believe that we know her companions. Why don't you sit down? My sister, Kasumi will be out shortly with tea and snacks. We'll be able to discuss this in a moment." Nabiki gestured to the table as she turned to the yard. Kasumi came bustling out with her arms full and Ranma jumped to help her. 

Nabiki chuckled as, the blushing Hotaru joined the others at the table. Yoshimi sat at the end away from Ranma. Akane and Ukyo sat down across from the two women forcing Ranma to sit next to Hotaru. Kasumi served tea and laid out crackers and cookies. To the surprise of those who knew him, Ranma offered cookies to the girl at his side before helping himself. Akane was turning livid but Ukyo seemed to be keeping her in check. Nabiki went out into the yard. 

"Auntie?" 

Nodoka seemed to snap back to reality. "Nabiki! Do you have more film? The Senshi are so friendly and cooperative." She gestured broadly at the girls. "Have you met them? This is Sailor Moon." 

"Auntie. Kasumi says we need more cakes. Otherwise we won't be able to entertain our guests." 

"Oh dear. Would she like me to go get some? What type?" 

Nabiki grinned. "Yes Auntie. Get the sesame and poppy seed cakes from Yoshida's. He'll probably have a fresh batch. And you can get more film while you're out. Remember the 800 speed works the best with this camera. And if you happen to see any instant film, my Polaroid is out too." Nabiki slipped a few bills into Nodoka's hand and ushered her toward the door. The Senshi waved. "I'll make sure they wait until you come back," Nabiki promised as she all but shoved Nodoka out the front door. Kasumi met her as she was coming back. 

"Daddy and Saotome-San are out for the day. The usual. I called Yoshida-San. He said it will be at least thirty minutes for a new batch. He'll keep her as long as possible and call when she leaves." 

"Good job sis. Obviously Akane is the only one who didn't inherit Mom's talents." 

Kasumi smiled. "She always was Daddy's girl." They reentered the main room. 

Ranma had brought out the spare table section and moved the couch so that all of them could sit together. The Inner Senshi were lined up along one side. Yoshimi, Akane and Ukyo had moved to the same side as Haruka and Michiru. Ranma was seated at one end next to Hotaru. Kasumi sat next to Yoshimi at the corner of the empty end leaving the end spot for Nabiki. The others fell quiet as she sat down. She glanced down the length of the table and met Ranma's gaze. A slight tilt of her head made Ranma blush and straighten up. Nabiki nodded. 

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here," Ranma said. Everyone blinked. 

"Ranma!" Akane started to rise, but Ukyo restrained her again. 

Hotaru giggled then blushed when all eyes focused on her. 

"Er, sorry 'bout that. We've met the Inners, which means that you will be the Outers?" 

Haruka and Michiru tried to look innocent. 

"Oh don't start," Ranma growled. "You're all Serenity-hime's Senshi. And we're Tranquility-hime's. Senshi Alexis and Senshi Harmony, Senshi Vulcan and Senshi Aurora, and I'm Senshi Nike. You've met Senshi Velocity already it seems." He indicated each by their name. "Now that Velocity is here we can wake Athena and find Tranquility-hime." 

"You're a Senshi?" Haruka was skeptical. "No way a guy can be a Senshi." 

Ranma smiled. "Eternal Victory Make Up!" The light show increased as the others transformed. Serenity and her Senshi stared at the Senshi of Tranquility. Suddenly Haruka leaped to her feet and pointed at Nike. 

"You!" She exclaimed. "I owe you for that fight. Uranus Star Power! Make Up!" 

Nike shrugged and waited until Uranus and the others had finished transforming. Vulcan noticed that she kept her eyes averted from Saturn. Nike sighed in boredom. 

"Look, Blondie," Nike drawled. "If you want a rematch, I'll be happy to kick your butt. I know a few places we can fight and not damage any houses." 

Uranus growled and looked ready to leap across the table, but Neptune restrained her for a moment. That was long enough for Sailor Moon to react. 

"Uranus! You will not fight these Senshi. They are my sister's friends and guardians and you will treat them as you do the rest of us." Moon had shed her seifuku and was wearing a simple white gown. Great white wings were carefully folded behind her. 

Uranus stepped back in surprise and then bowed to her princess. "Yes, Serenity-hime. I'm sorry." 

Alexis suddenly spoke causing Serenity and her Senshi to stare. Harmony hid her smile and Velocity burst out laughing. 

"What did she say?" Nike was pretty certain she knew, but she asked so the others would hear. 

Harmony lowered her hand. "She is offering five to one odds against Sailor Uranus." 

There was a moment of silence. Serenity dropped her face to her hands. Uranus turned a rather alarming shade of purple and Jupiter jumped the table to help Neptune restrain her from attacking indiscriminately. Mercury patted Serenity comfortingly. Vulcan and Aurora had moved to the side, forming a line with Harmony and Alexis. Velocity had risen to her feet next to Nike and Saturn was next to them looking uncertain. Mars and Venus were in ready stances, but were trying not to look offensive. The tense moment was broken by a crash from the door. 

Nodoka was in shock as she dropped the groceries and fumbled for her camera. Not only were all of the original Senshi here, but the new ones as well and even more that hadn't been seen. She was in heaven. Fourteen Senshi right in her friend's house. She brought up her camera and focused, just in time to see the blonde Sailor Uranus step toward her with an upraised hand. 

Before Nodoka could react to the unexpected attack, the shortest of the new Senshi stepped between her and Sailor Uranus. It was the same one that had rescued her from the Youma. She lowered the camera. 

"Don't." Nike's voice brought Uranus to a halt. 

Aurora suddenly spoke. "How sure are you of those two, Serenity? Yesterday we saw them letting innocent people get devoured by a Darkling." 

"What?" Moon's voice rose an octave. 

"Yeah," Vulcan agreed. "They might be corrupted." She produced several pieces of metal and wiring and assembled them into a shoulder mounted cannon of some sort. A bright red spot appeared on Uranus back as Vulcan brought the weapon to bear. 

Neptune brought out her Mirror but found her wrist caught in Velocity's gentle but unbreakable grip. Alexis was floating and the Inners were powering up. Venus had her chain out and Jupiter's projector had risen from her tiara. Sailor Moon was beginning to tear up as her Senshi prepared to fight with her sister's. 

Nike sighed. This whole leadership thing was a pain. "Harmony." 

"Of course Nike-San," Harmony sang. "Now let's all calm down and talk about this like rational people." 

Her song was irresistible. Venus and Jupiter powered down. Neptune and Uranus stored their talismans. Serenity stopped crying, to the relief of Mars and Mercury. Nodoka slumped, asleep, and nearly fell, but Nike caught her. 

"I'll be right back. Don't let them kill each other, please." Nike carried Nodoka upstairs and laid her on a futon in the guest room. She came back to find the seating had changed. Serenity and her Senshi were on one side of the table and Tranquility's were along the other. Serenity and her Senshi looked a bit disturbed. 

"Perhaps introductions are in order," Nike said as she joined the others. "I am Senshi Nike. The Senshi of Victory. It is my power to win if I am willing to pay the price. The greater the final victory, the higher the price." 

Vulcan was next. "I am Senshi Vulcan, the Senshi of Creativity. It is my power to create anything that can be imagined. But I can only create from the imagination of others." 

"Senshi Aurora, the Senshi of Light. I control light and where there is light I cannot die." 

"Senshi Harmony, the Senshi of Harmony. Both the musical form and the emotion. I have the power to bring peace and harmony to all." 

Harmony translated for Alexis. "Senshi Alexis, the Senshi of Gravity. All gravity and mathematics fall under my power." 

"-Senshi Velocity-," she said. "-Senshi of Motion and Energy. I draw my power form the motion of the Universe.-" 

Nike paused to let the information settle in. The play of emotion across the faces of the Scouts was rather entertaining. The silence continued to stretch out until Saturn spoke. 

"Pluto told me you weren't all as powerful as Velocity," she pouted. 

Nike laughed. "We aren't. Minerva is actually more powerful. Being the Senshi of Wisdom gives her a lot of knowledge." 

Saturn sighed again. "I won't stand much of a chance against you, if it comes to that." 

"That's the point, Saturn-chan. We're supposed to be able to stop you before you start destroying things. Same way the Inners are supposed to stop Pluto should she go rogue." 

Silence. 

"We're what?" Mars and Venus demanded together. 

Nike shrugged. "You don't remember? The four inner Senshi are the fail safe should Pluto turn rogue or join the Dark. Surely you didn't think you were just bodyguards for the Princess?" 

----- 

In a small restaurant in a different part of Nerima, another group plotted. A dark haired young man, his shock of hair held out of his eyes by a bandanna, glared at the others suspiciously. The shrunken old woman met his gaze impassively. Her purple haired young ward was not nearly as controlled. 

"Why should I trust you?" Ryoga remembered the training for the bakusai tenketsu. 

"Aiyah, lost-boy is stubborn like piggy he turn into." Shampoo wondered why her great-grandmother thought they needed this male. 

Cologne smiled at Ryoga. "Because, boy," she said, ignoring her granddaughter. "You want Akane and we want Ranma. Once they are separated, you will be able to make your move." She indicated the bottle on the table. It was a love potion she had caught Shampoo preparing to use. Cologne had taken time to explain the exact effect of this particular formula and now Shampoo was in a hurry to get rid of it. The potion wouldn't do what Shampoo hoped it would, but it was going to be an interesting show. Especially considering the apparent presence of Senshi in Nerima. 

"Use that how I told you and you'll get your wish." 

"What about Ranma? You won't hurt him?" 

Shampoo laughed. "Only so he enjoy it." 

Ryoga shuddered and glanced at Cologne who had rolled her eyes at Shampoo's attempt at humor. Ryoga took the jar and slipped it into his pack. 

"Why don't you stay here until tomorrow?" Cologne suggested. "You'll be well rested and we'll make sure you're on time." 

Ryoga paused then nodded. "Thanks Oba-san." 

FIN. 


	4. Chapter 4, Updated

Author's Note: As usual. I still don't own any characters but my originals. . From here on: Scene Change = ****, Scene Break = -----. 

Tranquility Protocols, Chapter 4 

Ryoga sat on the wash stool and studied the jar he held. The liquid inside was colorless and clear, just like normal water. There was no scent to give it away. Just pour it over warm food and who ever ate the food would be affected. Pouring it in water was less effective but sake, on the other hand, made it even more powerful. Probably because sake was normally served warm. 

It was a love potion. His chance to get Akane to love him. Or maybe to get Ranma to love someone else. Ryoga shuddered as he remembered the Koi rod incident. And the Feng Gao Sha. And the Dim Sum. He sighed. And then he carefully turned the open jar upside down over the drain. Cold water was an effective neutralizing agent, rendering the potion non-magical. He briefly wondered why Cologne had told him of the counter, but shrugged it off. She had reasons for doing everything, and she rarely enlightened mere males. 

Aiming the sprayer carefully, Ryoga turned on the cold water. He let it run for several moments before adding hot water. When the spray was nearly neutral, he washed the jar and filled it with water. Then he turned the cold water off completely. Placing the jar back in his pack, he returned and luxuriated in the scalding spray before completing his bath in the warm furo. 

----- 

Outside the furo door, Cologne nodded to herself. About what she had expected of the young man. She smiled and hopped down the hallway on her staff. This would indeed be interesting. 

----- 

In another part of Nerima, eight seifuku clad young ladies stared in astonishment at Senshi Nike. Before they could all began talking at once, Nike held up her hand for silence. They paused expectantly. 

"Don't worry about it." 

The crash of eight faces hitting the floor was enough to shake the house. 

"That had to hurt," Aurora commented. Vulcan nodded agreement. 

"Don't worry about it?" Mars shrieked as she sprang to her feet. "How can we not worry about it? Do you know how powerful Pluto is? How the heck are we supposed to stop her?" She was leaning over Nike, screaming in her face. 

Nike reached up and placed one finger against Mars' nose. A gentle push tumbled the fiery Senshi back into her seat. "Don't worry about it. If the time comes, you'll do it without thinking about it. And Pluto isn't really all that powerful. Any one of us could stop her." 

"Ha," Uranus snorted derisively. "Pluto controls time. Not much you can do against that." 

Nike laughed. "Pluto is the _Guardian_ of the Time Gates. She doesn't control time any more than I do. If she uses the Gate to manipulate time too much then she'll activate the Time Protocols and get swatted. The Inner Senshi are the ones who get to do the swatting." 

Mercury looked up from her computer. "She's right. And there are emergency scenarios in here for each of us. Even Tranquility-hime and Serenity-hime. Basically if any of us turn rogue or get consumed by the Dark, certain things will occur to prevent us from misusing our power. Usually this will result in the choosing of a replacement Senshi." 

Silence fell as Serenity's Senshi digested this information. 

"What about Tuxedo Kamen?" Moon suddenly asked. "He was controlled by Beryl and nothing happened. And all his generals too." 

"If you mean the Earth Prince, Endymon," Aurora said, "He didn't have enough power to be a threat, so there were no safety protocols for him and his men. Between them they could hardly control the weather, let alone threaten a planet. The protocols were only in place for Senshi because we are capable of ruining all life on any of the planets, or even outright destroying them." 

Nike snickered. "I recall that Endymon wasn't good at anything but conjuring flowers. Which of course is why Serenity-hime likes him." She nodded toward Sailor Moon. 

"What's wrong with conjuring flowers?" Moon demanded. 

"Nothing at all, Princess," Nike replied. "Nothing at all." 

----- 

Saotome Nodoka woke at peace with the world. All was right and calm. She recognized the guest room at the Tendo's home. Her son was the only one sleeping here now that her own house had been repaired. She noticed a distinct lack of personal marks, almost as if Ranma was only passing through. After two years she would have expected something to make the room seem like a boys room. She sighed and sat up. 

Next to the futon someone had laid out the cameras. Nabiki's Nikon 750 and her Polaroid as well as the disposable that Nodoka had bought. The picture leaning against the Polaroid caught her eye. In it were six girls. Their features were blurred, as was common when taking pictures of Senshi, but their clothing identified them as the new Senshi. She recognized the three she had pictures of already. The picture was also signed, apparently by the subjects. Senshi Nike, her rescuer; Senshi Aurora and Senshi Vulcan, who had been seen in Juban; Senshi Harmony, with white hair and a black fuku; Senshi Velocity, with a long blue braid; and Senshi Alexis, who's name was spelled out in Katakana underneath a mathematical equation. 

The sound of combat drew her out of her stunned reverie. She grabbed the cameras while scrambling to her feet and dashed out the door. A moment later she dashed back in the room, scooped up her Family Blade and scurried out again. 

The sight which greeted her as she reached the bottom of the stairs nearly caused her heart to stop. Her son, in his girl form, was attacking one of the Senshi. The other Senshi were all standing around watching. Kasumi was serving lemonade and Nabiki was trying to convince one of the Senshi to take a bet. Akane and Ukyo were cheering for Ranma and another young lady was idly tossing crumbs into the Koi pond. 

"Ranma!" 

"Oh, hi Mom," OnnaRanma said. She evaded a punch and leapt over a sweep kick. "Be right with ya. Sailor Jupiter wanted me to judge her skill." She landed and tucked into a forward roll that brought her inside the Senshi's guard. Nodoka gasped in surprise as OnnaRanma drew back a fist. And tapped the girl on the nose with her other hand. 

Jupiter's eyes crossed and she stumbled a few steps backward. OnnaRanma bowed and waved off the laughter. She nodded to Uranus. "I'll be right with you." And she came over and stood in front of Nodoka. "Yes, momma?" 

"Ranma, won't you introduce me to your friends?" 

OnnaRanma raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. She led Nodoka to stand in front of Sailor Moon. The other Senshi gathered around their leader. 

"This is my mother, Saotome Nodoka. Mother, this is Serenity-hime, also known as Sailor Moon." The named girl hopped to her feet and bowed. "Serenity-hime is engaged to Tuxedo Kamen, but he's not available at the moment." 

Nodoka started kneel, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "Don't get your kimono all dirty. I more of a princess in training." She was blushing slightly. 

OnnaRanma gestured to the others. "These are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. They're the Inner Senshi." Each girl bowed as she was named and Nodoka bowed back. 

"And these are the Outers," OnnaRanma continued, "Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn, the Silence Bringer." Saturn blushed a little at the tone of OnnaRanma's voice. Neither the blush nor the tone escaped Nodoka's notice. 

"Sailor Pluto," OnnaRanma began. 

"Is right here," a new voice announced right behind her. 

Only those who knew OnnaRanma well recognized her tensing for attack and the self-control that stopped her. The Senshi were impressed with her lack of reaction to Pluto's sudden arrival. 

"Sailor Pluto, this is my mother, Saotome Nodoka," OnnaRanma said evenly. Nodoka bowed and wondered if Pluto knew how close she had come to getting assaulted. Pluto returned the bow and wondered how the girl had managed not to react. 

----- 

Ranma faced Uranus in the Dojo. Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Akane and Ukyo were along the wall, watching with interest. Nabiki stood between the two fighters. 

"All right, full contact but no powers. You fight until one of you is unconscious or surrenders. Ready?" She raised her hand and glanced from one to the other. "Fight." She dropped her hand and walked to the wall to stand with the others. 

There was no movement for several long moments. Uranus stood at the ready and Ranma watched, his hands behind his head. Uranus dashed forward, her fist flashing out. Ranma leaned aside and twisted slightly to avoid the other punch. He seemed to levitate for a moment as he lifted his feet to avoid a sweep, and then appeared to fold over backward, avoiding a haymaker. 

"Wow," Ranma commented, "I didn't think anyone was slower than Akane." He continued to evade Uranus' strikes and kicks. "Ryoga could get lost between your punches. Hey, I'm gonna die of old age before you hit me at this rate." Ranma kept the insults flying, hitting more accurately with each one. Uranus got madder and madder, and as she lost her temper her swings became more forceful, but less accurate. 

After several minutes, Akane finally got annoyed. "Ranma no baka. Quit playing with her and finish it." 

Ranma seemed to sigh. "Oh, all right. I was just having some fun." He stopped dodging. "OK. First off, your defense is horrible." He stepped forward and brushed a punch aside. Before she could jump back, he landed a punch into her midsection the sent her flying into the wall. The Senshi stared. 

"Only two-hundred-seventy-three hits? You're slowing down Ranma," Nabiki commented. 

"I wanted to be sure she could take it," he replied with a casual shrug. Uranus was struggling to her feet. She snarled and charged him. 

"Second. Never lose your temper in a fight," he said, spinning around her punch. He came up under her arm with his back against her chest. An elbow to her sternum and a pull-and-duck motion launched her over his shoulder. She crashed to the floor with a resounding thud. She was slightly slower to rise. 

"Third. Never lose sight of your opponent. Not everyone fights fair." He rushed her before she was on her feet and she scrambled to avoid him. 

"Fourth. Kiss." He ducked under a leap kick and swung his leg out in a sweep. Uranus landed only to have her feet taken from underneath her. "Keep It Simple, Stupid." Before she could rise, his foot came down into her abdomen, knocking the wind from her. She could only gasp for breath as he knifed a hand at her throat, halting at the last instant. 

"You lose." Ranma straightened and walked away. Uranus rolled to her feet and charged him. He spun, not at all surprised, and blocked a one-two punch and hopped away from the kick. 

"The fight was until one of us surrenders or is out," Uranus said. "I didn't surrender." 

"Very good," Ranma said. He suddenly fell into a fighting stance. "Would you like to surrender now? Or do I have to beat you senseless?" 

There was a moment of tense silence. Uranus straightened and brought her hands together as she bowed. 

"I'll surrender, sensei." 

----- 

Nodoka was in her element and she had her opponents on the ropes. Every argument they had laid out, she had countered. The last few arguments had been so thin and obvious that Nodoka was wondering what they were hiding. Aside from their identities. There was a reason they were resisting, but they wouldn't tell and Nodoka had been unable to lure it out. 

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto were beginning to panic. The woman was more tenacious than Galaxia had been and was using convoluted logic to defeat them. She had brought up the idea and they had tried to convince her that it was bad. She wasn't being convinced. And if even half of what she said was true, then they were doubly certain that getting Saturn together with Ranma was a _bad thing_. 

Nodoka had paused, watching the two women across from her. Kasumi replenished their tea and laid out new crackers. Nodoka decided to play her final hand. 

"Of course," she began, "I certainly don't intend to force them together. Nor do I expect her to reveal any secrets. I am merely suggesting that we send them on a few dates together and see what happens." 

Neptune floundered as Nodoka suddenly seemed to reverse directions. Even Pluto was taken by surprise. Nodoka suddenly seemed to brighten, as if an idea had just occurred to her. By now, even Neptune saw through that ploy. 

"I have thought of a way to protect your identities as well. If you have Saturn's normal parents drop her off at a prearranged time and place, then Ranma will never even need to know that he is on a date with her. And they can make further arrangements from there." Nodoka smiled brightly. Then she frowned slightly. "Though if they do decide to get married, I would expect her to wear a proper wedding gown." 

She looked up in time to see the two Senshi picking themselves up from the floor. They glanced at each other and sighed. 

"Very well," Pluto said. "But only one date. If they do not want to continue, we will not interfere." 

Nodoka nodded happily. "Now what about any of the others? Are you responsible for that nice Sailor Mars? Perhaps Sailor Jupiter as well." 

"Why not Sailor Venus?" Neptune asked, with a tilt of her head. 

"Ranma won't need any help with that one. Or more likely, he'll need help keeping her off. Ranma isn't one to handle aggressive ladies well." 

Pluto chuckled and shook her head. "They are on their own. Though I'm sure if you spoke to Sailor Moon, she would put in a good word." 

----- 

A strange procession wound it's way through the streets of Nerima. Since the average Neriman is used to weird things, something that was merely strange was ignored. And all the participants in this procession were known through out Nerima anyway. 

Cologne led the way on her staff, pogoing down the street. She was wearing formal robes and had her hair combed and held up in a topknot. Immediately behind her, Ryoga had a string around his wrist. The other end was attached to Cologne's staff. He kept his eyes firmly on the diminutive elder and ignored his surroundings. Shampoo and Moose followed. Shampoo was ecstatic and bouncing with joy. Moose was torn between scowling grimly and watching Shampoo out of the corner of his eye. Even being nearly blind didn't hide Shampoo's exuberance. Fortunately for him, Shampoo was too caught up in her daydreams to notice his ogling. 

Shampoo was dressed to the nines. Her normal short chengosam was replaced by a knee length dress in brilliant blue. It was slit up the sides and had a panel cut out to reveal her cleavage. A glorious phoenix was embroidered on the back in gold. 

They rounded the last corner before the Tendo Dojo. Cologne paused as she sensed the powerful auras ahead. Half a dozen girls in seifuku bounded over the walls and headed east. Their auras were overwhelming, and their departure did nothing to lessen the power concentrated in the Tendo's compound. 

Let us walk very carefully, Great-Granddaughter, Cologne announced. There are powers at work here which we do not know. 

Yes, Great-Grandmother. 

As they neared the compound they saw several more women exit and drive away in a car. Ranma's mother was at the gate and noticed them approaching. She hurriedly shut the gate. Shampoo scowled until Cologne rapped her gently on the head. 

She goes to prepare to receive us, child. She does not insult us. 

Shampoo nodded. These Japanese customs were confusing sometimes. 

Kasumi met them at the gate. Welcome to our home as guests, Honored Elder. 

Eyes widened throughout the group. Cologne dropped to the ground and bowed. 

We thank you for guesting us, Tendo no Mae. We will respect your home as our own. Cologne shot a significant glance at Shampoo. 

This way please. Auntie Nodoka is waiting. Kasumi lead the way to the house. They removed their shoes and stepped into the waiting slippers. Nodoka was waiting at the table. Kasumi slid the door open for them and entered and closed it behind them. Ranma could be seen in the yard, chatting amiably with Ukyo, Akane and two other girls. 

Nodoka bowed. Welcome, Honorable Elder. To pardon please, my skill of your language. 

Cologne bowed gravely back. "There is no need. We are the guests and will speak as you do." 

There was a pregnant pause. 

"Great-granddaughter, take Ryoga-kun and Moose and join Ranma-kun. Saotome no Mae and I must talk." 

"Yes, Great-grandmother." 

The two women waited until the three youths were outside. Kasumi slid the panels shut on that side of the room. She then joined the them at the table. 

"As Hostess, I will mediate, if necessary." 

Cologne and Nodoka both nodded. 

Cologne spoke first. "I suspect that you are not agreeable to Ranma and Shampoo being married." 

"It is more that Ranma is not agreeable to the marriage," Nodoka said with a smile. "I merely support my son's choice." 

"Yet he enjoys having multiple women chasing him." 

"What young man would not? And it feeds his ego," Nodoka pointed out. "On the other hand, how would Ranma fare in your village?" 

"A point, indeed," Cologne replied. "But contrary to common belief, we treat our men..." 

"The way you and your great-granddaughter treat Moose?" Nodoka interrupted. "Ranma will not roll over and bare his throat so easily. He must be a partner, not a servant." 

Cologne blinked, and Nodoka continued on. 

"What do you suppose would happen the first time someone challenges Shampoo? Ranma lives to protect others. Neither Shampoo nor her opponent will be happy when he interferes. And think of the example he will set with the other men in your village. He will bring division that you can not afford." 

Cologne held up her hand to forestall Nodoka. "I happen to agree with you. Unfortunately there is the problem of the Law and what will happen to Shampoo when she returns. And Shampoo is convinced she loves and needs him." 

"Is there no way for the Kiss of Marriage to be reversed, Elder Cologne?" Kasumi asked, with a bit of a blush for being forward. 

"Of course," Cologne replied. "But who is capable of defeating Shampoo in combat?" 

"I ...," Kasumi started, only to be interrupted. 

"Elder, come quickly," Moose called through the shougi. "Shampoo is facing The Silence Bringer." 

----- 

Ranma looked up and groaned as he saw Shampoo, Ryoga, and Moose approaching. Ukyo adjusted her bandoleer slightly and Akane scowled. 

"This isn't good," Ukyo noted. Akane nodded. 

"Nihao, Airen," Shampoo called, as she went for the full body glomp. Ranma evaded it by stepping around Sailor Saturn. There were a few stares. Shampoo glanced around, taking note of people. Akane and Ukyo were standing very close, not quite touching. The blue haired girl was occupied watching the Koi. The black haired girl in the short skirt was watching her warily. There was something strange about the way she looked, but Shampoo couldn't quite focus on her features. She shrugged the feeling off, as the girl was too small and weak to be much of a threat. 

She stepped into the center of the loose circle and twirled. "What Airen think of new dress?" 

With typical Saotome timing and skill, Ranma muttered, "It looked better on Saturn." 

He might as well have shouted. 

Shampoo and Saturn turned identical shades of red, though for very different reasons. Without actually moving, the focus of the group suddenly shifted from Ranma and Shampoo to Sailor Saturn and Shampoo. 

"Ranma!" Moose started to move and was brought to a halt as Ryoga clamped a hand on his shoulder. 

"This is Saturn girl?" Shampoo stared at the tiny wisp in front of her. "She not look like much. Not worth even killing." 

"I think," Saturn said softly, "that you will not find me so easy." The Silence Glaive appeared at her call. 

Shampoo was neither surprised nor intimidated by the pole arm. "Little girl have big stick. Is very pretty toy." She turned and looked at Ranma. "You think skinny little girl look better than Shampoo?" She turned to show her profile. "She not have good hips, like Shampoo. And certainly not able to feed children." Shampoo emphasized her statement by running her hands from her hips to her breasts, pressing them together to enhance her cleavage. "What skinny girl have that Shampoo not have more of?" 

Once again, Ranma's skill at the Saotome Secret Technique, Foot-in-Mouth, came through. "A sense of modesty?" 

"And he's been doing so well around you, Akane," Ukyo muttered. "Must be he's only stupid for girls he's attracted to." Akane blinked and scowled at Ukyo. 

Shampoo heard both remarks. She was beginning to get upset. Her airen was too focused on this girl. With Amazon efficiency, Shampoo moved to eliminate the competition. Unfortunately she forgot, again, that not every culture emphasizes combat skill. 

"Skinny girl, not much of warrior. She not make for good Challenge of Marriage. How she going to have healthy babies when sooo skinny and no-chested? She not even worthy to be obstacle. Is just like fly on wall. When she bother Airen, Shampoo swat." 

Around the group, reactions were varied. Akane and Ukyo were developing grim expressions and glaring at Shampoo. Ryoga was slightly confused, but he knew when to stay out of it. Moose had finally managed to focus on the girl in question and, perhaps because of his normally blurry vision, identified her place in Amazon legend. 

Ranma was getting angry. Shampoo was insulting and threatening a guest in his house (the idea that he was attracted to her hadn't occurred to him yet). It was as if his own honor was being attacked. It had nothing to do with the fact that a cute, and apparently defenseless, girl was being put down. He started to step forward. 

Sailor Saturn was simply enduring the meaningless abuse. She had heard worse, and faced more dangerous opponents. She would be around long after this girls descendants were dust, so there was no point in getting angry. Her pride could handle the assault. She was, after all, Sailor Saturn, the dreaded Silence Bringer. On the other hand, she couldn't let Ranma answer this challenge for her. She stepped forward, moving in front of him as he tensed. 

"You should be careful, child," Saturn said. She managed exactly the right condescending tone, proving that living with Pluto and Neptune was educational. "You have misjudged me and insulted me without even knowing who I am. And now we shall see if you can chew what you have bitten off." 

She paused as Moose suddenly groaned and went running for the house. 

"I am the Senshi Saturn, the Silence Bringer. You have been insulting and rude, though a guest in another home. I will not tolerate your childish ways any longer. In the name of Saturn and the Moon, I will punish you." She leveled the Glaive at Shampoo. 

Shampoo stared incredulously. Then she giggled. "Skinny girl going to punish Shampoo? This be too, too fun." She produced her bon bori. "No worry, Airen. Shampoo not hurt her, much." 

"Wait!" Cologne arrived with Nodoka, Kasumi and Moose in tow. She looked around the group. "Kuonji-san, what has happened?" 

Ukyo blinked, surprised at being asked, but explained what had happened. Cologne stared at Sailor Saturn the whole time, making her fidget. When Ukyo finished, the old woman turned to Shampoo. 

"Well it seems that the idiocy that killed your mother has bred true. I don't know how else you could have been so stupid as to insult a Goddess. And to have done it in your supposed airen's presence and home. Your honor is forever stained among the tribe, even if you survive. And Ranma will never marry you." She turned and faced Saturn. "Please, Megami-sama, do not slay her. This foolish descendant of mine does not know the tribal lore as she should." 

Saturn blushed, stammering a denial. 

"This Combat of Marriage will begin then," Cologne continued. "If Saturn-sama wins, Shampoo will no longer pursue Ranma according to our laws." 

"What if Shampoo win?" 

The look Cologne leveled at her made Shampoo quail. "Should you win, you may continue as you have. Fight until first blood, or knockout." She looked from one to the other of the combatants. 

"Wait," Ranma interjected. Before any one could object he grabbed Saturn and dragged her around the house. "We'll be right back." 

----- 

"What's the matter, Ranma-San?" 

Ranma was pacing rapidly back and forth. "You don't know how to fight." It was a statement. 

Saturn blushed. "I've managed against the Youma." 

"This isn't a Youma," Ranma managed to keep his voice level. "She isn't evil or a creature of Darkness. You can't just blast her into nothingness." 

Saturn lowered her head. 

"Awww, man," Ranma groaned. "Don't cry. I didn't bring you over here to make you cry. C'mon, it'll be OK." He was waving his arms and hopping from foot to foot. 

Saturn couldn't help but smile at Ranma's antics. When he saw her smile he froze in mid-gesture and stared, blushing slightly. Saturn blushed even more under his scrutiny. 

"Ah. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that," Ranma stammered, his hand behind his head as he looked away. 

"What can I do, Ranma-San? If she's better than me, I'll look really stupid after I said all that stuff." 

"She's not better than you. She has more experience in duels, but you would be able to beat her easily if you knew what you did in the Moon Kingdom." 

Saturn shook her head. "We don't have our memories of the Moon Kingdom the way you all seem to." 

Ranma had paused and looked at her, measuring her height. He grinned and winked at her. "At least my curse hasn't bothered..." He trailed off as the gutter along the roof suddenly cracked, dumping water on him. 

Saturn watched the transformation. She was a bit surprised by her own reaction to the idea of man who could also be a woman. She idly wondered if there was emotional leakage between his forms. 

"OK." OnnaRanma's voice brought her back to reality. The shorter girl stepped behind Saturn. OnnaRanma was just tall enough to look over Saturn's shoulder. She pulled Saturn up against her, so their feet were overlapped, and placed her hands over Saturn's on the Silence Glaive. 

"Now, just let me lead for a moment. You should remember things pretty quickly," OnnaRanma said in her ear. "I think." 

It took Saturn a moment to focus past the sensation of OnnaRanma shifting against her back and along her arms. But when she finally did, something clicked. A wash of deja vu swept her into memories. _Memories of doing this same thing with another redhead. Of flirting and teasing, and a bit of heart ache. Her first crush and one of the only people who treated her normally. The diminutive woman who wasn't afraid to face the Silence Glaive in the sparring room, and her parting words, after their last match. "Remember, it's not a tool or a weapon, but the focus of your soul. Wield it as a part of your arm, the way a painter does his brush. Pour your soul into your art, and you will never fail to create a work of beauty."_

__Her memory came to a darker time. The final assault of Beryl. And then she knew. Then she had danced among the Youma, pouring her soul into her art, the art of Silence. 

Saturn snapped her eyes open. OnnaRanma was standing several meters in front of her with a look of profound awe and joy on her face. She smiled as she saw that Saturn was done with her recalling. And her dance. 

"Thank you, Ranma-San," Saturn said. 

"Ah. Sure." She obviously didn't know exactly what she had done. She blushed and stammered when Saturn leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Let us go and finish this," Saturn said confidently. And as she walked away, OnnaRanma couldn't help but notice the change in her gait. She moved like a dancer or a fighter would, a far cry from the timid walk she had before. OnnaRanma grinned. The Silence Bringer was back. 

Cologne noticed the change instantly. She prostrated herself in front of Saturn, kow towing and pleading for Shampoo's life. Shampoo noticed the difference as well and began to worry, especially since she couldn't remember where she had heard the term 'Silence Bringer.' 

"I will not kill, Honored Elder," Saturn said gently. "The final Silence is for creatures of Darkness." 

She faced Shampoo, as the others fell back and formed a large circle. She held the Silence Glaive out to the side, parallel to the ground, it's haft along her arm. She flexed her knees slightly and held out her other hand toward Shampoo. She crooked her finger, beckoning the Amazon girl. 

"Let us Dance, Child of the Asteroids." 

**** 

The Queen of the Moon Kingdom let her face drop into her hands so she wouldn't have to see the disaster unfold. The fact that she had been warned, didn't help. 

"I told you," the red-haired harbinger of disaster announced smugly. 

Serenity slumped further. If Féadel had explained it, she would have been fine with the idea, but Mordaé had brought problem to her attention. Mordaé seemed to get an unhealthy glee from pointing out Serenity's mistakes and short comings. 

Pluto glowered. She felt that the little harridan was far too disrespectful. Unfortunately, Serenity tolerated the little tramp, which meant Pluto had to as well. And now she was worming her way in to becoming the trainer for the young Senshi. 

"Your Majesty," Pluto said, "this proves nothing. They were placed in a situation where they could not win." 

"Pluto," Mordaé said softly. 

"What?" 

"The actual scenario hadn't begun. These were the warm up exercises. They only made it through round one." Mordaé glanced down at the six girls in the training room. "They need to be brought up to speed, or Serenity will never be safe. Saturn is progressing rapidly, and I can do the same with the others." 

"There is a problem, Mordaé," Serenity said. "If I place the Senshi under your training, there are those who will claim that you are corrupting them and turning them against the Kingdom. You _do_ have your own agendas and have admitted to such. The enemies you have made among my Court will not trust you." 

"Feh. Beryl and her camp aren't powerful enough to do anything yet. The Senshi will have plenty of opportunities to prove their loyalty and worth. But only if they live long enough." 

Serenity interrupted. "I know you don't like Lady Beryl and I've heard your accusations. But we cannot accuse or arrest her without more proof than your word. And I still forbid you to take any action against her." 

"All I'm saying," Mordaé stated patiently, "is that you don't have to listen to some two-bit, wanna-be from Earth, simply because she's caught the eye of a few courtiers. The Court doesn't need to know who's training your daughter's Senshi, and without Tranquility's Senshi to provide competition, they're getting soft. They won't be able to handle their trials if you don't do something." 

Serenity sighed. She looked down into the training room again. Mars and Jupiter were teamed up and shouting at Uranus and Venus. Mercury was huddled in a corner, her vacant gaze indicating that she was interfacing with the Computer. Neptune was preening with her Mirror. 

"You have one week. If they don't show marked improvement, then something else will have to be done." 

Mordaé snickered. "Like grounding them?" 

----- 

Six girls stood in a line and warily watched the woman in front of them. They had been told she would be training them for the next week. They had all heard the stories about Mordaé, and if only half of them were believed, they were in trouble. They all wondered why Queen Serenity was willing to trust a group of twelve year old girls to a woman with Mordaé's reputation and supposed inclinations. 

They watched nervously as she paced back and forth. She paused to look each of them over carefully. They could almost feel her undressing them with her eyes. After several eternal minutes, she completed her examination and turned to face the two Princesses. 

"Not a thing I can do, Serenity," Mordaé drawled. "You'll have to find some new Senshi. These haven't got what it takes. Although if Tranquility-hime's Senshi were still around, they could take up the slack." She grinned as she heard murmurs of protest from behind. 

"Was there a problem, girls?" She spun and glared at the Senshi. Most of them looked at their toes, or examined the ceiling. Mars was the first to speak. 

"We have what it takes. We can do anything the other Senshi could do." She was slightly taller than Mordaé and leaned forward slightly to yell in the redhead's face. Mordaé grinned wider, showing sharp incisors. 

"Any others think they have what it takes?" 

A moment of silence was broken by Uranus and Jupiter stepping forward to join Mars. "Yes," they declared, defiantly. Mercury and Neptune stepped forward as well, dragging Venus between them. 

"Good. For the next week, I'll be your instructor. Classes in the morning, physical training in the afternoon. Not including the five kilometer run before breakfast, or the ten kilometer run after dinner. There will be fifteen minutes between wake up and roll call for you to get ready. That includes making your bed as well as getting cleaned up. After dinner there will be a half hour to do your homework, before lights out. You will eat together, sleep together, and train together, twenty-four-seven." 

There was a stunned silence as the girls stared. "But.." Some of them started to protest. 

Mordaé cut them off with a wave. "I'm going to be hard on you. You'll probably hate me, but I can live with that. Because when I'm done training you, you _will_ be able to do anything the Elder Senshi could have done." 

Mercury timidly raised a hand. "S-S-Sensei?" 

Mordaé glanced at the girl. "Yes, all the stories you've heard are true. Except one. I never, ever force my attentions on someone who doesn't want them, or on little girls. I may flirt and tease, but I never touch." Her expression softened for a moment. "I like making people feel good, not hurting them. And everybody wants to be wanted, even if only by a hyperactive, lesbian nymphomaniac." She suddenly grinned again, her wistfulness disappearing. "Now lets go. Five kilometer jog. You too, Princesses." 

----- 

"You think she's lonely?" Mars stared at her Princess. "How can she be lonely? She flirts with every female she meets and fondles any that are old enough to be groped. Half the maids hate her and the other half keep hoping that they'll be her next fling." 

Venus joined in with Mars. "She sneaks in to the women's bath all the time wearing a towel around her head. She told me it was a 'peeping disguise.' That woman is loonier than a barrel of monkeys." 

Serenity shook her head. "She doesn't have any friends. Except Tranquility. No one likes her for just her." 

"Of course not," Mars exclaimed. "She drives away everyone who could be her friend. She's got an abrasive personality and a rude sense of humor. And she goes after anything in a skirt." 

Jupiter chimed in. "I saw her grope Pluto the other day." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"How the heck did she survive?" Uranus demanded. 

"Pluto just glared at her and asked if she _had_ to do that. Sensei laughed, like she usually does, and told Pluto yes. Pluto walked away mumbling." 

"All of this just proves my point," Serenity insisted. "She is really a sweet and caring person, but she doesn't know how to show it. She sits in our room all night, watching over Tranquility. I saw her once, when she thought I was asleep. She pulled the blankets up and straightened them around Tranquility." 

"Probably trying to get a look down your sister's nightie." Venus snorted derisively. The crack of flesh striking flesh caught the attention of all the Senshi. Venus stared in astonishment at Saturn, one hand to her bruising cheek. 

"Sensei would never do that," Saturn declared. "Serenity-hime is right. Sensei has no other friends, though I hope she thinks of me as her friend." 

Venus suddenly leaned forward, grinning slyly at Saturn. "You've got a crush on Sensei," she sing-songed. 

The others gasped as Saturn blushed, confirming Venus' accusation. 

"It hardly matters if I do," Saturn said calmly. "Sensei is in love with someone else." 

"Oooo," Venus said. "Who is it?" 

Saturn looked away with a derisive snort. 

"It's Féadel," Serenity exclaimed. "That must be why they're never together. She's too shy to tell him." 

"But Serenity-hime," Mercury protested, "Mordaé sensei claims to only like women." 

Serenity waved the statement away. "That's only so she won't have every man in court chasing her. Now we have to come up with a plan to get them alone together, so she can admit her love for him." 

"That is the stupidest idea you've come up with yet, Su-chan," Tranquility said suddenly. 

Serenity leaped nearly half a meter in the air with a shriek. "W-w-when did you get here, Q-chan?" 

Tranquility ignored her sister. "If sensei were to find that you all have energy for silly plots like this, you all know what she will do. So don't even think about it." 

With her usual tact, Venus said, "We'll just have to make sure you don't know what we're doing. Out of sight, Zen no mind after all." 

Tranquility rolled her eyes. "I'll find out, V-chan." And she tilted her head at Serenity. Venus blinked for a moment until Mars grabbed her arm and rapped her on the head. The Senshi all sighed in echo of their Princess and went back to their pre-bedtime studies. 

FIN. 


	5. Chapter 5, Updated

Author's Note and Disclaimer- I still don't own any of these characters. Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Kimagure Orange Road, Idol Defense Force Hummingbird, Wedding Peach, Kodoma no Omocha (thank goodness), Red Riding Hood Cha Cha, and Jubei-chan: Secret of the Lovely Eye-Patch all belong to other people. As a **WARNING**- this section may contain some scenes that readers may find offensive. That's why this fic is rated 'R', so you were warned from the beginning. If you're too young and you go insane from reading this, I deny all liability and blame your parents. I don't condone the practice of deviant sexual acts in public (what you do in the privacy of your bedroom is no concern of mine). And if that hasn't turned you off then read on... The naughty bits arrive rather quickly and are over with before you know it. 

Tranquility Protocols Chapter 5 

The sushi bar was high class for its neighborhood. It might have pulled three stars had any one bothered to review it, but the owners made sure it kept a low profile. It was a place for local salrimen to come and relax, where their wives would never find out about their activities, as long as they paid the right prices. Young girls provided many services, most of questionable legality. Older girls waited tables wearing provocative costumes. The full grown women gave massages in the back rooms and did the cooking and cleaning. The place was very neat and clean, because the owners liked it that way. 

One of the owners was visiting. He wasn't the true owner, but they treated him as if he was. His reports were crucial to the survival of the establishment, and its employees. So he was given the best treatment. Four girls, hardly more than children, served his every whim and made sure he was satisfied. Two teens waited his table, bringing food and drink and other pleasurable substances. His companions were well cared for as well. Such was the benefit of being a Yakusa boss, even a very low ranked one. 

The woman was as out of place as a gazelle entering a lions den. The Maitre D' tried to stop her. She refused to be stopped. The altercation attracted the attention of boss and on a whim he sent orders for the woman to be brought to him. She was and he examined her carefully. He wasn't afraid. The men around him were armed and trained to prevent people from bothering him. He questioned her, wondering why a house wife would come here. He laughed at her response. And as an indulgence allowed her to do what she wanted, with the provision that she had to be better at it than all four of the girls she was replacing. If she wasn't, then he would give her to his men. 

She laughed. And agreed to take them all at once. She knelt in front of the boss. 

The Dark creature began to devour an army. 

----- 

"Let us Dance, Child of the Asteroids." 

Shampoo snarled. The girl was mocking her. She hefted her bon bori and charged. Saturn flowed aside, the Silence Glaive weaving an intricate pattern. Shampoo noticed that her weapons were off balance, and a quick glance told her why. The round heads were laying on the ground, each one neatly quartered. 

Saturn was still standing, knees loose and Glaive balanced along her arm. Shampoo drew a scimitar and a short stabbing sword. Her rush had similar results. Her spears followed, and then her nun-chaku. Throwing knives, arrows, the bow itself, her long staff, then two short ones, all ended in pieces on the ground. 

Shampoo was out of weapons and was starting to breathe a little heavy. Saturn was calm and unruffled. 

"It is not about fighting, Child," Saturn said gently, "but about the Art. Dance with me. Do not fight me." 

Shampoo felt the tug of desire. The desire to give in and just dance. She fought it off, shaking her head. 

"Shampoo never loose to skinny girl. Shampoo fight as Amazon, until last breath." She raised her hands and began moving toward the girl. She strikes were brushed aside, her kicks evaded, and even her grabs slid off her opponent. Suddenly Shampoo's world went white, then black. She found herself on her knees, her lungs struggling for air. She looked up and met the eyes of her opponent. 

She didn't see the anger or hatred she expected. Instead she saw sadness. The same sadness she had seen in the eyes of village girls when she had ambushed them to eliminate them from competition. The same sadness she had seen in her Great-grandmother's eyes when she humiliated her opponents. It was a sadness that she had thought made her opponents weak. Pity had no place in the heart of a warrior. 

"Perhaps, some day you will understand," Saturn said. "Until then, let this remind you." 

Shampoo was surprised at how gentle the touch of the pole arm could be. The steel that kissed her cheek wasn't cold at all, but warm like a lover's caress. She felt a single trickle of blood run down her cheek, and tensed. The girl would walk away, thinking the fight was over, and she would... 

Moose rose from the crouch of his attack and lifted Shampoo in his arms. Cologne stared at him in shock. He glanced at her. 

"Only to save her life, Elder," he said sadly. "I could never hurt her otherwise." 

"Where did you learn the sleep point, boy?" 

"Even one as blind as I can learn something that is repeated enough." He turned and bowed. "You're free Saotome. The Kiss of Marriage has been invalidated." 

"That's nice," Nabiki drawled, "but Ranma is over there." 

"I heard ya, Moose. Good luck." 

The Chinese boy didn't reply, but hopped up on the wall and disappeared on the other side. 

"You have made an enemy, today," Cologne said to Saturn. Saturn nodded with a sigh. 

"I suspect that she has only enemies." 

Cologne nodded. "Ranma." 

"Yes, Cologne?" 

The old woman laughed at Ranma's wary tone. "I'll be around should you want to learn some other techniques." 

"Heh. And what are ya gonna charge me? Surely you don't expect me to believe that you're given' away your secret techniques." 

Cologne laughed harder, tears coming to her eyes. "Of course I don't give them away, boy. My techniques are only taught to the heir of my Art. And you might give some consideration to listening to Happosai. Among all his perverted drivel there are a few nuggets of wisdom." She glanced at Ryoga. "I'll be running along home. Shampoo is going to need special handling for awhile." She bowed and disappeared in a blur. 

The long moment of contemplation was broken when Velocity came up and suddenly hugged Saturn. 

"-I'm glad you got your groove back.-" 

----- 

Haruka sighed as she flopped onto the couch. Michiru echoed the sentiment, but took her seat in the armchair. Setsuna said nothing, but dropped bonelessly into the recliner, raising the foot rest and reclining it flat in one smooth motion. 

"Now what do we do?" Haruka asked from under her arm. 

"About what?" Michiru responded. 

"Hotaru and the whole Protocol thing." 

"You will do nothing," Setsuna chimed in. "It no longer concerns you." 

Haruka sat bolt upright. "No longer concerns us? Hotaru may end up dating a violent psychopath that wants to kill her. There are six more of them running around with who knows how much god-awful power. And you're telling us it doesn't concern us?" Her voice had risen to nearly a shriek at the end of her tirade. 

"It does not concern you. There is absolutely nothing you can do, so don't worry about it. Besides you're about to have more important things to deal with." 

"Oh really? Like what?" 

Setsuna raised her head to grin maliciously at Haruka. "Like explaining your actions." 

The ring of the doorbell made Michiru jump. Haruka stormed to the door and yanked it open. "We don't want..." 

Usagi, flanked by the other girls, calmly walked past Haruka. Her expression did not bode well. Haruka shut the door and followed the five girls into the main room. Usagi sat at the head of the dining table, Rei on her right and Ami on her left. Makoto and Minako filled in the spots on either side, leaving two seats at the foot of the table. 

"Usagi-chan, what's going on?" Michiru asked as she stood. 

"We're going to have a little chat about creatures of Darkness, how they feed, and your actions of the past few days." Usagi's tone left no doubt that she was not happy with the two older girls. 

Haruka turned pale and Michiru hung her head. 

----- 

Ranma leaned against the side of the house and sighed. Saturn had finally left and taken Velocity with her. Akane had alternated between anger and indifference, until Ukyo had dragged her bodily into the Dojo for some 'girl talk.' The shouting had lasted ten or fifteen minutes. The smashing went on for quite awhile. It had been silent since. 

They weren't the only ones having problems. Nabiki was acting weird too. She tended to flip between smug silence and hyperactive babbling about quantum mathematics. Kasumi seemed normal, but her voice had a song like quality, as if she was about to break into opera at any moment. Their past lives were slowly integrating and merging with them. 

Of course, the biggest shock of the day had come from finding that his own mother was a rabid fan girl. Several times over the course of the afternoon, he had caught her casting measuring glances at the Senshi. She brightened every time one of them spoke with him. Added to her reaction from meeting them, her actions spelled trouble for Ranma. He was beginning to worry what would happen when she met the other Senshi. 

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear Ryoga walk up to him. 

"Ranma, prepare to die!" 

Ranma jumped and spun at the shout. His attacker was doubled over on the ground laughing. 

"Somethin' funny, P-Chan?" Ranma glared at the laughing boy. Ryoga couldn't answer, he was laughing so hard. He merely pointed at Ranma and laughed until tears were leaking out of his eyes. Ranma stared. Ryoga had never been given to fits of hilarity. 

"Y-y-you should have seen your face, Ranma," Ryoga finally gasped. He paused a moment to recover his breath. "What's going on around here, Ranma? Everything is weird. Weirder than normal." 

Ranma tried to look innocent. "Whaddya mean?" 

"This, for starters," Ryoga said. "Have you ever heard me laugh like that? And Nabiki is acting weird. She looked at me a spouted some mathematical thingy. Then she told me it was the quadratic formula of my direction curse. And she didn't even try to charge me. Kasumi is constantly humming or whistling. And Akane and Ukyo seem like the best of friends. Akane hasn't hit you once today. The Senshi drop by. Your mother has a formal omai with Cologne." 

Ranma interrupted. "Not to mention that _we_ aren't fightin'. I get the point. But I'm not sure what it is." 

Ryoga fished in his pack for a moment. "Cologne gave me this." He held up the jar. 

"What is it?" Ranma leaned close to peer into the bottle. 

"Love potion." Ranma was suddenly two meters away. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use it. I think there's some sort of catch to it. They were in a big hurry for me to take it instead of Shampoo using it." 

Ranma shook his head violently. "Accidents happen man. Remember the Koi rod? I ain't coming near you while you've got that stuff." 

"Afraid of a little jar, Ranma?" Ryoga teased. 

"No," Ranma snapped. "I'm concerned about what's _in_ the jar, and I'd rather not get it on me." 

"Ranma's afraid of a jar?" A voice said right behind Ryoga. He jerked in surprise and the jar went flying. Straight at Ranma. Ranma's reflexes kicked in and he batted the jar away. Naturally he struck it at just the right angle to loosen the lid. Ryoga saw it coming and ducked out of the way, not wanting to become a pig in front of Akane. He forgot that he was literally in front of Akane. The water splashed over her head. She brushed her bangs back and squeaked in astonishment as Ranma covered her eyes. 

"Don't open your eyes, Akane. That was a love potion ya got splashed with." 

Akane sighed. "Again? Why me?" 

"Why you, what?" Ukyo arrived, having talked briefly with Kasumi. 

Akane shoved Ranma's hands away and turned, opening her eyes to look directly at Ukyo. Ryoga nearly fainted away when she leaped into Ukyo's arms, performing a glomp worthy of Shampoo. She didn't stop with the glomp though, catching Ukyo open mouthed in a kiss. Her hands roamed down to Ukyo's butt, squeezing and pulling Ukyo against her. 

Ranma smacked his palm to his forehead. Ryoga was reduced to spluttering and blushing. Nabiki arrived to take pictures. But the passionate embrace didn't end until Kasumi arrived. 

"Ara..." 

"Kasumi-oneechan, I've fallen madly in love with Ukyo," Akane announced. "Will you please take care of Ranma? Make sure to mallet him at least once a day so he doesn't do anything perverted." 

"Like fondling Ukyo's butt?" Ranma put in. 

"I think groping her breasts is more along the lines of what Akane means, Ranma," Nabiki said as she flashed a close up of Akane's hand . 

"Ara..." 

"**IT WAS ONLY WATER!**" Ryoga was taking deep breaths as they all looked at him. "I didn't want to accidentally splash anyone with it so I neutralized it and washed it down the drain at the Nekohanten. That was only water in the jar." 

Ranma had both hands over his mouth and was emitting strangled noises. Nabiki was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kasumi sighed and shook her head. Akane still had her arm around Ukyo, who was looking slightly dazed. 

"Only water?" Akane repeated. "So I'm not passionately in love with Ukyo?" 

"Apparently not, Akane," Ranma chuckled. "You'll just have to settle for me. I'm sure Mom won't mind if you keep her as a mistress though." 

Nabiki burst out laughing. Kasumi smiled. Ukyo was howling and rolling on the ground. Akane pouted and put her finger on her chin. 

"But I wanted Uchan all to myself." 

Ryoga was getting confused. "Forget it. I'm going back to Akari. You people are getting too damn weird." And he turned and walked into the Dojo. They waited expectantly. Several minutes later Ryoga came out of the Dojo. 

"Ano, what are you all doing at Akari's farm?" 

Kasumi smiled and led Ryoga to the gates while the others tried not to laugh out loud. 

----- 

They arrived on the roof together. It was very late, or very early depending on your point of view. As usual, Velocity arrived at precisely the moment Nike started to get irritated. They waited a moment more to be sure of their target. With silent gestures they discussed the situation. After several moments they all nodded and moved their separate directions. 

The Darkling waited patiently, as it had been ordered. It could sense the creatures it was to hunt, they were coming closer. Soon it would feed on their light and become more powerful. Maybe powerful enough to challenge the Master. 

It was distracted from its vague notions of power by a cool voice from behind it. It spun to face the sound and realized that its master had lied. It would never have the chance to feed again. 

"Aurora Photon Flare." 

The burst of light signaled the others. As one they closed and attacked their targets. 

"-Velocity Meteor Kick.-" 

"A(2x*y^3)/b(2y*x^3)" 

"Mouko Takabisha." 

"Vulcan Hammer." 

Harmony didn't attack directly. Her song flowed with all of the others directing and guiding them to the best possible places to work as a team. Eight creatures of Darkness fell in moments. The one assigned to watch and report started to flee, only to discover that Senshi were faster. Aurora and Velocity intercepted its flight. Aurora was glowing brightly enough to eliminate any nearby shadows. The creature winced away from the glowing Senshi and came face to face with Nike, who was glowing with a different, more frightening glow. 

"Tell your master that we will be coming for him. Your kind do not belong here and we will destroy any of you that remain here. Go and deliver the message, then flee to your world. Or the light will consume you." 

Aurora and Velocity moved aside as the creature fled Nike's wrath. Velocity followed it, noting that Nike had been right. It was making a straight line to its master. She turned aside and returned to the others when she was sure of its destination. 

----- 

The young man who worked the late shift at the all night ramen shop was pleasantly surprised when six girls trooped in just before his shift ended. They placed their orders and moved to the far end of the little enclosure. They sat down and began whispering amongst themselves. 

Several moments later, four men entered. They sat near the entrance and watched the girls out of the corner of their eyes. The young man recognized the men, or at least their type. Two men just like them came around every month to collect money from the shop owner. 'Insurance' was the euphemism for it. He decided to try warning the girls, but right as their order was ready, two of them suddenly rose and approached the four men. The young man sighed. Six lovely girls were about to be rounded up. 

OnnaRanma and Nabiki walked up to the table where the four men sat. 

"Good evening, gentlemen," Nabiki drawled. "We noticed you were watching us and decided to come make your acquaintance." 

"And avoid any unpleasant property damages," OnnaRanma added, cracking her knuckles. 

"Down, Ranko," Nabiki said. 

The four men looked at each other. This was a first for all of them. Usually their marks tried to run or call the police. 

Nabiki went on when none of the men spoke. "My eldest sister detests violence, and no doubt some one would upset her if we waited for you to introduce yourselves. On the other hand the rest of them are quite prone to extreme physical reactions, and it would worry your Boss if you don't get home by curfew. And that would lead to later unpleasantness." 

"Just so ya know," OnnaRanma said, "I'm Saotome Ranko, Heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts." 

Nabiki nodded. "I'm Tendo Nabiki, and my sisters, Akane and Kasumi, are at the table with Kuonjii Ukyo and Haiyama Yoshimi. We're just passing by on our way back to Nerima. Let's not have any trouble. OK?" 

One of the men started to say something when his companion stepped on his foot. The man who did the stepping stood and bowed respectfully. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Tendo-San, Saotome-San. We certainly wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents. Perhaps we could accompany you to the edge of Nerima? So there wouldn't be any other problems." The man was practically kow towing to Nabiki. 

"We'd be happy to have your company, gentlemen. It's dangerous for girls to walk around alone at night." 

"You're not kidding," another of the men said. "Especially with all that weird shit going on south of Juban." 

One of his companions smacked him, but both girls were suddenly interested. 

"What sort of 'weird shit'?" 

He glanced at his companions but they were all busy with their ramen. "Just rumors, really. People actin' weird. Whole restaurant just dropped out of the connection. Some one said a boss has gone missing. Others say he's around but actin' strange. Strange rituals. The whole place is kinda gloomy and dark." 

OnnaRanma glanced at Nabiki. She smiled and tilted her head toward their table. "We'll be right back, gentlemen. Don't go any where." 

The four men watched the girls, but they whispered carefully amongst themselves. Apparently they reached a quick consensus They all stood and trooped by, the tallest bowing politely. OnnaRanma and Nabiki stopped at the table. 

"What's going on?" The spokesman asked. 

Nabiki smiled, shark-like. "They're going home. On the way they'll contact some friends of ours and send them to meet us. Our friends can take care of the problem in Juban, but we want to make sure of the situation. Which means you'll need to take us to your superior." 

All four of the men blanched at that. Two of them were shaking their heads. "We can't do that, Tendo-San." 

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you meet our friends." Nabiki was calm and OnnaRanma struggled to keep from showing any emotion. They paid for their meals and waited while the four men finished and paid for theirs. They were about to leave when the door opened and two new girls came in. 

The first was clad in bright yellows and oranges and pinks. Her entrance was like the rising sun and all the men stared. She grinned and curtseyed. Her companion was dressed in blue and white. A halter top and bicyclist pants left her midriff and arms bare. She had silvery bracers at her wrists and a long, blue ponytail of hair. 

"Gentlemen," Nabiki said, catching their attention. "May I introduce, Senshi Aurora and Senshi Velocity. They are two of the people who can help take care of your problem." 

"I think we can justify introducing a couple of Senshi to the Boss." 

Aurora smiled. "Especially since we aren't asking." 

----- 

Fujihara Ichionji was not, by nature, an early riser. It was one of the perks of being the yakusa boss of all of southern Tokyo. So, when his butler respectfully woke him before the sun was up, Ichionji seriously considered having the man shot. Sepuku wasn't an option since the unions had formed. Ichionji hated unions. 

He relented shortly after the man told him _why_ he had taken his life in his hands. People rarely claimed to be Senshi. And Senshi rarely called on yakusa bosses, and even then offers of help would be the last thing the yakusa would expect. 

He was quite surprised, when, upon entering his lounge he came face to face with two girls who were _not_ Senshi. The first was a petite red head, her hair back in a short braid. She was as well built as any of the girls who worked for him. Ichionji's practiced eye recognized natural beauty, as well as the lack of a bra. Something about her tugged his memory, but he couldn't pin it down. 

The second girl was nondescript in comparison. She would stand out in a crowd of other school girls because of her unusual hair cut. She had sharp features and the kind of expression Ichionji was accustomed to seeing on accountants. She was vaguely familiar in the same way as the red head. 

"These are not Senshi." He was loosing what little sense of humor he had. 

"Tendo Nabiki and Saotome Ranko," the brunette said calmly. She either didn't recognize the signs of his anger, or didn't care. A voice from the side distracted him from the two hapless girls in front of him. 

"No, Velocity, you may not have any coffee." The voice was exasperated. "And put that pastry back, it's your sixth one." 

"-But Aura-neechan...-" 

"No buts. We're guests. You can't eat the poor man out of house and home." 

The other two girls were standing beside the table Ichionji had out for his underlings. One of them was dressed in a Senshi costume. The bows were brightly colored and her skirt brought to mind a sunrise. Her hair was tousled and she looked very annoyed. 

The other girl was wearing blue spandex biker shorts and a white sport top. She had on running shoes and her long braid was clasped by a gold ring. She had just returned a pastry to a nearly empty platter and was reaching for the fruit bowl. Ichionji stared in astonishment as she carefully stripped a bunch of grapes, eating them one by one, in a matter of seconds. 

"Senshi Aurora and Senshi Velocity," Nabiki said. 

Ichionji held up his hand. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter." He ticked off the names. "Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto. These are the Senshi. I do not know any other Senshi. Take these ladies..." 

Nabiki interrupted. "Fujiyama Hiroshi." 

Ichionji stopped and looked at her calmly. 

"Your youngest son. Attends Furinkan High School. Adopted out to your niece's brother in-law so he won't be a target and can live out a normal life. Unless your elder son should be killed." Nabiki met Ichionji's gaze. "Whether you believe it or not, these two _are_ Senshi and we don't have time to go through the typical demonstrations. So take my word, and we can get on with this." 

Ichionji raised his hand slightly and the men around the room reached for their guns. Only to find them missing. Several went for secondary weapons and found them missing as well. 

"-Where should I put these, Nabiki-san?-" Velocity asked from beside Nabiki. She had an armload of the weapons taken from the men around the room. 

"Oh, just toss them in the bay, Velocity-san," Nabiki waved airily. 

"-OK.-" Velocity wound up and threw the first pistol toward Tokyo bay. It went through the wall of the house without slowing. A second and a third followed, leaving small sonic disruptions in their wake. 

"All right," Ichionji said. "I'll accept that they're Senshi. Tell her to stop." 

Nabiki yawned. "Sorry, long night. You can stop now Velocity." 

Velocity nodded. "-OK. I'm all done anyway.-" 

"This had better be good, Tendo-San." 

Nabiki's smile widened. "OK, here's the deal. There is a creature out there that is devouring the light out of people and making them its servants. Judging from everything we've heard this evening, it is mostly targeting Yakusa. There are probably three or four feeders that are taking victims. They pass the energy back to the master creature. It seems to have two objectives. Killing Senshi and devouring light." 

Ichionji interrupted. "What is this light you keep mentioning?" 

All four girls went grim. 

"It's life force, or chi, or ki. Whatever you want to call it. It manifests as a person's morality. Those with more light are better people, polite, kind, nice. Those with less light are usually mean," OnnaRanma said softly. "When a person is devoured by the Dark, their light is completely extinguished. They become amoral and completely emotionless. Any apparent emotions are left over from their memory of being human. They will do anything the master commands, no matter how depraved or perverted. And they spread by spreading their depravity." 

"Sounds like a perfect soldier," Ichionji mused. Before he could go further, he was slammed up against the wall. Senshi Aurora had his robe wrapped in her fist. And his feet were several centimeters off the floor. 

"Don't even think it," she hissed. "These Darklings exist to extinguish light. When they can, they kill in the most painful way possible. You _feel_ your soul being ripped from your body. That may not bother the likes of you, but if I _ever_ hear that you or any one of your men attempt to contact this thing to form an alliance with it, I will personally come and ram a photon blast down your throat. Better you should die at my hand than be devoured by the Dark." 

Nabiki laid a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "You see, Fujihara-san, every time one of these things devours the light of a soul, there is a little less light left in the universe. Senshi Aurora is the Senshi of Light, so she feels very strongly about anything that lessens the amount of light in existence." 

Ichionji was staring at Aurora in shock as she let him drop to the ground. 

"What are you? Senshi are fighters for love and justice. Not ruthless killers." 

"We're Warriors. We weren't able to fight the last time the Dark tried to take over, and we had to stand and watch as our people were slaughtered. And we had no choice but to die with them." Aurora had tears in her eyes at the memory. "We were lucky, then. They couldn't devour our light. But now..." 

She turned back to Ichionji, the tears evaporating as her eyes blazed with light. "There is a war coming. A war of Light and Dark, and we're the only ones who can fight it. We intend to win this war, whatever the cost. Humanity must be saved." 

Ichionji flinched as his butler laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'd help them, Sir. However you can." Several of his higher ranked followers were nodding agreement. He sighed and nodded. 

"Do what we can to help and keep me informed on the progress. I'm going back to bed." He turned and followed his butler out, muttering about what the world was coming to when yakusa clan heads started taking orders from teenage girls. 

----- 

"OK, what now?" Akane asked quietly. All six were seated around the Tendo's table. Ranma had returned to boy form and was toweling off his hair. The others were sipping coffee or tea, provided by a happily humming Kasumi. 

"Now," Ranma began, "we find Minerva. All we've done so far is hold the front. We can't take on the whole group of them without Minerva's knowledge and planning." 

"A fight the great Ranma can't win without help?" Nabiki teased. 

Ranma grinned back. "I never said we couldn't win. Are you willing to pay the price it will cost us without Minerva?" He paused and glanced around. "I didn't think so. Besides, Minerva will know where Tranquility-hime is, and where Tranquility-hime is, Mordaé and Féadel are sure to be as well." 

Nabiki laughed. "I like the odds a lot better with Mordaé and Féadel on our side. Not to mention Tranquility-hime." 

"We'll all be happier when Tranquility-hime is back," Kasumi murmured. The others nodded agreement. 

----- 

In the woods, on a hill, far to the south of Tokyo, an old seeming man and a young boy were facing each other in the early dawn light. Bokken raised in salute and lowered to guard. The two began exchanging blows until the old man suddenly stopped and looked toward the shrine he guarded. Seeing an opening, the boy swung his bokken with all his strength, thinking his grandfather would see it. The old man didn't. 

The resounding crack echoed through the woods. At the house below, a young blonde sat up suddenly, reaching for her weapon, forgetting that she was on the dock. The splash was impressive. Two other women had stopped their bickering over how to hang the laundry, to stare toward the woods. The youngest girl, in the house, paused for an entirely different reason. She sensed something, but the moment before she could identify it, there was a crash and the closet door burst open. The girl who came through had red hair as expected, but she was definitely not the regular resident of the space under the stairs. 

On the hill, the boy stared at his grandfather in shock. The old man was laying on the ground, clutching his broken arm and laughing uproariously. His laughter cut off abruptly as a woman came into view along the path from the stairs. The boy's eyes widened further as his grandfather rose and bowed deeply to the woman. 

She smiled and shook her head ruefully. "Still playing the rambunctious boy, Yosho?" A gentle wave of her hand knitted the bone and healed the arm in a matter of seconds. There was a sudden scream and an explosion from the direction of the house. 

"Tenchi," Yosho said sternly. "Quickly, you must go and defend your fiancee." 

"Yes, Grandfather," Tench responded without thinking. If Grandfather thought Ryoko and Ayeka needed his help, then they must be facing something very dangerous. He was already running down the hill with the Tenchi-ken in his hand when the exact phrasing caught up to him. Another explosion and Mihoshi's screams sent the thought out of his mind and he focused on rescuing his friends. 

Yosho turned to his guest as soon as Tenchi was out of ear shot. "What do I owe the honor of this visit to?" 

"Curtesy," the woman replied. "The war is starting again, though it will mostly be in Tokyo. You will no doubt sense my actions there. I merely wished to inform you that I will be moving around and making some noise soon." 

Yosho snorted. "And you no doubt want me to keep my meddlesome guests out of it." 

The woman smiled. "And your meddlesome parents. Earth is still an autonomous Kingdom. The interference of Jurai will not be welcome. You may tell them your landlady will be most disagreeable if they intrude." 

Yosho nodded. He glanced toward the sounds of mayhem and carnage below. "Mordaé is still with you?" 

The little woman nodded. "As frisky as she ever was. You might mention that she's been itching to catch Misaki in the bath again." 

Yosho laughed. "That should certainly keep them from doing anything that might require your Majesty to visit Jurai." 

She glared back at him. "We certainly wouldn't want to bring up the possibility of another omai, would we your Highness." 

"Touché," Yosho said, conceding the point. He winced as the woman in front of him suddenly whistled loudly. The sounds of combat suddenly stopped and a red-haired girl dropped out of thin air to float next to the black braided woman. The red head winked at Yosho, before the two women disappeared. Moments later, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Tenchi ran into the clearing, the four women in various states of undress. 

"She's gone," Yosho announced. Reactions were varied, from relief (Ayeka and Mihoshi) to arrogance (Ryoko) to vengeful anger (Washu) to confusion (Tenchi). "Washu." Yosho waited until the little scientist looked his way. "You might want to wash the Regillian Pheromone Vine seeds out of your hair before they sprout." The little woman screamed and ran toward the house. 

As the others wandered away, grumbling over the strange encounter and adjusting their clothing, Tenchi looked at his Grandfather. 

"Who were they, Grandpa?" 

"Our landlady and her bodyguard." 

"I thought we owned this land," Tench said. 

"No Tenchi. She is the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Ruler of this Solar System. Her mother was the Queen of a great Kingdom, and she left nothing but ashes and sadness for her daughter, who was never to have ruled in the first place." Yosho sighed. "We won't be going to Tokyo this year. You'll have to break the news to the others. And tell Washu... Never mind, I'll go tell her myself." 

Tenchi watched as his Grandfather walked away, shoulders hunched as if the weight of a kingdom had settled on them. 

**** 

End Note- No this is not going to become a Tenchi crossover, too. There will be mention of Characters and places from the Tenchi Anime though. In case you've gotten confused, the story is entering Day Three. I'll be keeping things a little neater as everything comes together. The Search for Senshi Minerva is beginning. The War of Light and Dark enters the first stages. Serenity and her Senshi encounter a Darkling. Ranma goes on a date, but not with the person you might think. Tuxedo Kamen returns... Or does he? And possibly a flash back if there's room. Tune in to the next chapter for Action Action Action!!! And maybe a little romance. 


	6. Chapter 6, Memories of Moonlight

Tranquility Protocols Chapter 6 

Tendo Nabiki wasn't a morning person. She detested waking up before noon. Especially after going to bed as the sun was rising. She also rarely had dreams that she remembered. Which was why she was startled. 

The light coming through her window was definitely early morning and she felt utterly refreshed. She sat up. Her thesis was neatly piled on her desk. She had finished it the night before and was ready to present it to her professor. A stray thought occurred, causing her to wonder about the whole situation; but she dismissed the nagging sense of wrongness. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late, and Elder Senshi Mercury's lectures tended to fill up fast. 

She made it to the lecture hall, just in time to be the second one in line, right behind the Royal entourage. She was concerned with finding a seat and never noticed one of the Royal Twins staring at her. 

The lecture was as interesting as she had hoped and she jotted stacks of notes. She was juggling her notes and her Thesis, trying to squeeze them both into her satchel, when she bumped into some one. Her papers spilled across the floor as she tumbled. 

"Hey, watch where you're..." She broke off as she realized who was standing there. "Sensei Mercury!" 

The Elder Senshi smiled an apology and crouched to gather the spilled papers. She paused with her first handfull as she saw the title of the thesis. Before Nabiki could object, the woman was skimming the entire paper. 

"You're certain of these findings?" 

Nabiki nodded, shocked by the intensity of the Senshi's question. 

"You realize the corollary to this? This is amazing. You are quite a credit to Mercury's school systems." 

Nabiki blushed at the comment. She found that her tongue seemed too big for her mouth and she was trying to dig her toe through the marble floor. Here she was, facing her heroine, a scene she had imagined numerous times, and nothing was going right. 

A new voice interrupted. "It seems I have to thank you for finding another of my Senshi, Mercury-san." 

They turned toward the new voice. Nabiki thought the dark haired girl looked familiar, but her companion was unknown. She quickly tried to remember where she had seen the girl before. Senshi Mercury's actions brought the memory back. 

"Your Highness," the Senshi said as she bowed. "This is one of your Senshi?" 

Princess Tranquility nodded. "Good afternoon, Alexis." 

Her piercing gaze speared Nabiki, holding her motionless as the Bond formed. Nabiki writhed in the grasp of the power until she abruptly figured out how to accept the summons. The transformation was awesome. She had knowledge and power. She could control the forces that held the universe together. Her eyes met Tranquility's again and she felt the sadness there along with the welcome and love. There would be a price to pay for the knowledge and the power. The newest Senshi of Gravity hoped she'd be able to pay the price and not fail her Princess. 

**** 

Akane sighed as she heard the shouts. She politely excused herself from the cluster of women around Pygmalion and started toward the altercation. The shouts turned to screams of pain and she increased her pace, hoping to save Athena's latest victim from lasting damage. 

Sure enough, behind a hedge in the large garden, Athena was sitting on a slightly older boy while she fended off two of his friends. The two blondes were having trouble rescuing their red haired friend from the little princess. Said princess was taking every opportunity to pound on her squirming ground cushion, who was screaming like a little girl. Akane rolled her eyes and lifted the hem of her gown to step over the low hedge. 

"Would one of you like to explain what is happening here?" She laid her hands on the shoulders of the two boys before they could charge Athena. 

"Your Highness," they exclaimed. "We were just...." 

Athena rose to her feet, casually balancing on her hapless victim. "They were just picking on Princess Serenity. This one even called her 'Endymion's Toy'." She emphasized her meaning with a stamp of her heeled sandal. The poor boy screamed again. She hopped off and came to stand by Akane. 

"You boys should really know better than to say such things in the presence of loyal Royalty. Had it been Aeres, no doubt one of you would be dead." 

The palest of the blond boys straightened indignantly. "We are Prince Endymion's retainers. You and your House have no authority over us." The red head nodded emphatically from behind the larger boy. Akane laughed. 

"Come along, Athena," she said, taking her younger sister's hand. "Queen Serenity will be meeting with the Family soon. Minor issues with Earth's bully boys can wait." She ignored the red-eye her sister gave the three boys as they headed toward the palace. 

Shortly they were met by Aura, and the three of them headed to the main throne room together. The guards at the door stopped them. 

"Apologies, Your Highness," one said. "You and Princess Athena may enter, but Lady Aura must remain here. Her Majesty's orders." He added the last phrase at the look Akane was giving him. 

"I am countering those orders," she said softly. "Or you can go and explain to my mother why I am not there to meet Queen Serenity. If Aura cannot enter then I will not." 

As the guard started to stammer, a new voice interrupted. 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance in solving this matter." 

The guard looked relieved for a moment, until he saw the newcomer and her companion. He suddenly went very pale. The three girls turned to see who would cause a Martian Royal Guard to tremble. 

The two girls were unremarkable, in spite of their similarities. One had dark hair and the other was bright red. They had similar braids, except for the crescent-blade clip the red head wore. The red head was also slightly taller and was certainly more mature than her companion. The dark haired girl seemed very familiar, but Akane couldn't remember any ten year old girls that she knew. 

The girl turned her dark gaze on the guard. "Only the Royal Family and their guards are allowed inside? By order of Queen Hippolyte?" The guard frantically nodded. "Then you may allow Lady Aura in, as she is a Senshi like her companions." 

"Senshi?" Akane was as surprised as the guards and her companions. 

"Senshi Aurora, Senshi Vulcan, and Senshi Candidate Mars." The girl gestured to Aura, Akane, and Athena in turn. "Now open the door. We are going to be late." He tone brooked no argument, and the guard found himself obeying before he had a chance to think. 

"Her Highness, Princess Tranquility," the majordomo announced. Akane was fairly certain there was some magic involved that told him the names of the next arrivals. "Their Highnesses Akane, Senshi Vulcan, and Athena, Senshi Candidate Mars. Lady Aura, Senshi Aurora. And Mordaé." 

Akane had the satisfaction of seeing her mother start in surprise which flushed to anger when Aura was mentioned. But the sudden rush of power and energy washed that away as the Bond formed with the young Moon Princess. The fact that her best friend and lover was a Senshi as well was icing on the cake. 

**** 

Seven girls stood together in a small ante chamber, waiting for Queen Serenity. They were anxious, as this would be their last day as Senshi for Princess Tranquility. They had proven their skill and worth, and this was their reward. 

"Is this a dream?" Akane asked, peering around in confusion. 

"Yes and no," Nike responded. 

"Ranma! Get out of my dream you hentai!" Akane tried to punish him with her mallet. 

Nike laughed. "Wrong all around, Vulcan. Not your dream, not Ranma, and not hentai." 

Aurora laid a hand on Vulcan's arm. "Calmly, Love. We're trying to help each other understand, not irrevocably damage our 'hosts'." 

For a moment there were two of each of them except Velocity. Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Kasumi stared at their Senshi counterparts. 

"How come Velocity doesn't have a double?" Ranma demanded. "And who are you?" He turned his gaze on the double for Senshi Minerva. The woman laughed. 

"Don't recognize me muko-dono? I admit I appear a bit younger, but surely I've aged well?" She continued snickering as shocked recognition flashed across the faces in front of her. "You didn't think I got to be three hundred years old by eating healthy and getting exercise?" 

Ranma recovered first. "Cologne is Senshi Minerva?" Nike bopped him lightly. "Respect your Elders." 

"Actually," Cologne said, "I'm not a Senshi. Unlike the rest of you, I never fully 'hosted' Minerva. Also unfortunately, I don't know how to awaken her. That is your job, muko-dono." 

Akane waved her arms in frustration. "What's going on? What do you mean by 'host'?" 

Minerva spoke quietly. "Because we are not fully active when the Silver Millennium falls, we cannot be sent to the future like Serenity-hime and her Senshi. So our Spirits must find hosts. You are the people most like us in the future where we must manifest, so you will become our hosts. In most cases we merge fully with you, becoming a blend of yourself and us. In my case, merging with Cologne would cause problems such as memory loss and blurring of knowledge. As the Senshi of Wisdom, I can hardly afford such a loss. But there is a way for me to merge with a mindless and soulless body. The hard part is finding one." 

Nike chimed in. "When we have accomplished our tasks, we will simply leave you. You will remember everything that happened to you, and perhaps have some memories of this time as well, but you will be yourselves again, without any of the powers that come from being a Senshi." 

"What about you?" Kasumi asked, concern evident in her voice. 

"We do not know," Harmony answered. "But we are willing to pay the price to save humanity form the Darkness." 

"What about her?" Nabiki pointed at Velocity. 

Velocity grinned. "My sister, Princess Pluto, intervened on my behalf and convinced Serenity-sama that I would make an excellent Courier. I don't know how I ended up in your time, but, like Plutoneechan, I never died." 

The others stared at her. 

"What? Can't I talk normally?" 

"But how are we here?" Ukyo chimed in. 

Aurora answered. "You aren't. This is just a memory dream. The memory of our spirits are talking with your semi-conscious minds. Hopefully you'll all remember this and we'll become closer to merging. We'll need to be one with each other before the end." 

The temporary separation was ended by the arrival of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. 

"It is time," she said simply. The Senshi nodded in resignation and followed her out of the room. 

**** 

Four girls woke in tears, the horrible memory of their dream still strong. Ranma however sat up suddenly as an idea came to him. He hastily scribbled a letter, pausing to boot his father back out the window, and dashed downstairs to get it in the mail. He made it to the mail box just as the postman was delivering the morning mail. The man accepted the letter, ignoring the panda being fended off. 

"Selling your panda to the Chinese breeding program?" 

"They wouldn't take him," Ranma replied, booting the beast back into the koi pond. "Something about Ling Ling pounding on him the one time they tried." 

The post man laughed and hurried on his way. 

_You'd sell out your Father, boy?_ 

"Yeah pop, but I'd make sure to get _two_ bowls of rice and _three_ pickles. After all, panda skin rugs are hard to come by these days." Ranma kicked Genma into the koi pond a third time and went to go bathe before breakfast. 

----- 

Creatures from the Darkness come in three main categories. The most intelligent of them ranked their kind by intelligence (or lack thereof) and considered themselves the most powerful servants of Darkness. The strongest of them assessed their associates by their strength. And they considered all others weaker than themselves. The third kind really didn't pay much attention to others of their kind. They were hardly intelligent and relatively weak. But they had one advantage over those that believed them inferior. The most dangerous of the Darklings (at least to humanity) were those that could stand the Light. 

The presence of many millions of humans, each with their own bit of Light, was deadly to most Creatures of Darkness. Much the same way that combining the flickering lights of millions of candles would create a brilliant, huge fire. Though they fed on the Light, too much would drown and destroy them. 

But those Darklings who had the least power and the lowest intelligence could stand in the presence of so much light. Of course, they were driven insane and could think only of destroying the source of their pain and suffering. Which made them excellent shock troops and terror units, but left them out of the actual battle against the Light. 

Still, there were missions for which they were perfect, and since they were easy to summon, the Darkling General felt that a few could be used to deal with these annoying Senshi. It was convenient for him to forget that all those sent to find and destroy the Senshi hadn't come back. Eventually one of his expendable troops would succeed. Or he might just send in a smarter and more powerful group. But for now, tests and probes would do. 

----- 

Sailor Moon paused to catch her breath and see who was still with her. Sailor Mars was on her left and Sailor Venus had managed to keep up on the right. 

"Mercury?" 

Mars shook her head. "Jupiter dropped back to help. I think she said she'd catch up if she could." 

"Here it comes," Venus moaned. Mars turned and fired a blast of flame to attract the Darkling's attention. They turned and ran. The flames had no more effect than before. 

They saw Uranus waving ahead of them and turned down the street she was on. Neptune sent a wave of water down the road to slow the Darkling, while they paused again. 

"Saturn is in place. Pluto had to stretch her limitations, but we got everyone out of the area." Uranus was slightly breathless. The rest were panting too hard to do more than nod. They had discovered early in the fight that the Darkling was completely immune to their magic. Except Sailor Moon's attack, but any time she began to power up, the creature would head straight for her, never giving her enough time to complete the attack. 

Now they were almost to the docks. The Outers had gone ahead to evacuate as many people as possible so they could really cut loose. In the meantime, Mercury had gotten her leg broken. The creature seemed to target the Senshi of Ice as much as Sailor Moon. Jupiter had gone to help her to safety. 

Venus and Mars were both badly bruised and Venus had several cuts along one arm where she had been tossed though a window. They were all looking a bit bedraggled. Uranus suddenly signaled and they all took off running again, the creature hot on their trail. 

Saturn was waiting in an empty loading yard. They gathered around her and caught their breaths. For a long moment they all looked at each other. Venus was the first to speak. 

"We have to herd it in here and distract it long enough to let Moon use her attack." She paused while the others nodded. "All right, Mars, you and Uranus go to the right, Neptune and I will go left. Saturn, you have the best chance of holding it long enough to let Moon get her attack off, so you stay here." She glanced around. "The thing is immune to our attacks, but not to collateral damage." 

Uranus nodded in understanding and picked up a nearby I-beam. Mars gathered up some rebar, and Neptune discovered that one of the cargo containers was full of metal disks the size of manhole covers. She passed a few of these to Moon as well. Venus produced her Chain and attached a chunk of concrete the size of her head to one end. She sent it whistling through the air a couple of times, pausing when Mars handed her a shard of plate glass. It was as long as her arm and sheared off to a sharp point. She grinned at Mars. 

"Thanks," Venus said. "Now it's just like old times." She attached the shard to the other end of her chain, forming a sickle at that end. She twirled both ends and struck a pose. The others all chuckled. She nodded. "Let's go." 

Mars and Uranus flitted from building to building, watching for their target. They had just spotted it when Uranus caught Mars' arm, preventing her from throwing a rebar spear. Mars turned and saw what Uranus had noticed. They grinned at each other, and Uranus grabbed one of the white canisters. 

Venus led the way as she and Neptune circled toward the shadow creature. They had just come within range when Neptune noticed a strange, flying shape. She grabbed Venus as a flaming arrow rose and intercepted the oblong object. It erupted flame and went rocketing into the building next to the Darkling. The second and third missiles struck true, exploding against the monster and rocking it back. Neptune groaned as she heard a voice yelling "Mars Propane Projectile." 

Mars glared at Uranus as she rubbed her head. "What? Why'd you hit me?" 

"Stop with the dumb attack names," Uranus grumbled. She hefted her I-beam and hurled it at the Darkling. Mars fired her rebar after and they turned to run as the creature charged them. 

"You're just mad that you didn't come up with a name first," Mars taunted. Uranus growled and followed the fleet fire priestess. 

Venus trailed the monster, waiting for an opening. As the thing was crossing a street, she struck, lashing out with the shard of glass in a low sweep. The glass sickle caught its ankle, tripping it up. She sent the concrete weight out in a lightning fast over head strike that slammed into the thing's back. Neptune hurled a pair of disks. 

"If you shout some silly attack name, I'm going to clobber you and leave you here," she called to Venus. 

Venus grinned back. "You don't like my _kusari-gama_ Love Harvester?" Neptune shook her fist at the blonde Senshi and they hurried to catch up with Mars and Uranus. 

Moon waited near the edge of the loading yard and tried to figure out what had changed about her friends. Venus had never taken tactical command before. And separating Uranus and Neptune was usually only possible with a direct command from Serenity herself. Even Saturn seemed different, though Moon couldn't quite place the change. Saturn noticed Moon staring at her and winked. Moon blushed. 

"Wondering what's different?" Saturn asked softly. "I've remembered a few things about the Past. As Velocity put it, I 'got my groove back.' I think the appearance of your sister's Senshi is triggering memories and reflexes in all of us. The memories of times when we were the best combat unit in the Imperial Army, even if we were supposed to be for ceremonial purposes only. You didn't train with us much, so you may not be feeling the sense of competition the rest of us are." 

Moon sighed. "I wish I could remember more of that time." 

Saturn chuckled. "I think that when your sister appears, you'll remember far more than you want." She glanced in the direction the others had gone. "Here comes our target." 

It was easy to see. It stood nearly two stories tall and was shrouded in blackness. It was vaguely human shaped, but the roiling mass of shadows around it prevented any identifying features form being seen. Only its bloody red eyes and obsidian sharp claws were clearly visible. The four fleeing Senshi came bounding across the open yard dodging and leaping as the thing hurled pieces of buildings and terrain at them. As they reached the center of the yard, they suddenly broke left and right, leaving Saturn and Moon a clear shot. 

"Silence Glaive Strike!" Saturn slashed the Glaive down, sending a wave of force into the Darkling. It roared and focused on Saturn and Moon who was charging up her attack. Saturn reversed the Glaive and spun it over her head as she stepped forward. The Darkling charged. Saturn's Glaive slashed down, striking the pavement with a bell tone. From behind the Darkling another tone sounded as a garnet tipped staff struck the ground. 

Two voices rose as one. "**CHRONOS TYPHOON!!"**

Time and space ripped asunder around the Darkling. It was spun in place, frozen in time and accelerated through time all at once. It was pulled in a dozen directions by spatial rifts and slashed by dimensional vortices. But when the distortion died down, the Darkling was still standing. 

"**Eternal Moonlight Fire!!"**

Saturn and Pluto had delayed it long enough for Moon to get her attack off. Streamers of white fire surrounded the beast and burned away the darkness. The moon-fire danced across the thing sending it to the ground in spasms of pain. Shortly it trembled one last time and lay unmoving. 

The Senshi gathered around their Princess to congratulate her. The Darkling quickly and silently rose to strike while its targets were all in one place. Suddenly a rose flashed past and stuck in the ground at its feet. 

"The Shadow of Evil approaches the delicate flower but I will not let that flower fall." 

"Tuxedo Kamen." Most of the girls instantly assumed that their black and white clad rescuer was their friend. And the figure did indeed resemble the Earth Prince. Except that it was not wearing a tuxedo, or a top hat, and the staff it was carrying was certainly not Tuxedo Kamen's normal cane. 

"Remember Sailor Moon," the figure said. "Love and Justice aren't the only weapons at your disposal. And remember that you can call on your sister's Senshi. It is their job to fight the Dark, not yours." 

The figure leaped into the air and hurled four more flowers. They formed a circle around the Darkling and suddenly flared incandescent. When the Senshi could see again the Darkling and their rescuer were gone. 

----- 

"He _was_ Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi insisted. 

"_She_ was Mordaé-Sensei." Saturn was equally insistent. 

"It couldn't have been either," Haruka pointed out. "Mordaé-Sensei was with Tranquility-hime when Beryl attacked. They couldn't have been sent forward like us. And Mamoru is in America. You just talked to him yesterday, Usagi." 

The eight young women continued quibbling as they boarded the Metro. Two cloaked figures watched them with amusement. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"Not so much as I might have." 

The first figured laughed. "Good girl. We wouldn't want them to know so soon." 

Both figures chuckled quietly and faded away. 

----- 

The rumors began when Ranma and Akane arrived at school separately. Strangely enough, Akane and Ukyo arrived together, while Ranma arrived alone, under his own power. Nabiki was raking in the yen, as she had some idea of the situation and had plenty of takers for wild bets with long odds. Nobody seemed to care that Nabiki wasn't a student at Furinkan. 

Akane refused to talk about Ranma, and ignored anyone who said his name. Except once, when someone asked if they had broken up. She had calmly said that she and Ranma had never been "together" and that the engagement was no longer valid. The statement raised no eyebrows, but the fact that she made the claim in a level tone and without any apparent anger netted Nabiki a great deal of the student-body's allowance. 

Ranma had other worries. He sat on the roof, alone, at lunch and fretted. His mother had appeared at the Tendo's that morning to tell him that he had a date after school. He was to go straight home, without fighting, and get ready. 

"Man, what do I know about dating girls?" 

"Nothing, obviously," a voice breathed in his ear. 

Ranma spun on his rear, rolling to the side and planting a hand to cartwheel to his feet. His target easily avoided the sweep kick, side stepped the jab, and was nose to nose with him when he reached his feet. 

"Nice moves, Ran-chan," the girl said. "Couldn't have done them better myself." 

Ranma stepped back and stared. At himself. Herself. Whatever. He noticed differences almost immediately. She had green eyes, the color of new leaves. Her hair was tied in a long braid, held by a crescent-blade clip that dangled near her ankles. Subtler differences became apparent as well, such as the way she stood and her tight, feminine clothing. 

"Who are you?" 

She paused, looking a bit surprised. "I hadn't thought of that. Call me Kuroiko." She bowed, showing a generous amount of flesh as her mini-sheath rode up around her thighs and scrunched down around her cleavage. 

"Black Child?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. 

She grinned wickedly. "Unless you prefer _Yuri_ko." She snapped her fingers and Ranma suddenly changed. And as a girl, OnnaRanma decided that she didn't like the emphasis placed on the name, or the way her look-alike was eyeing her. 

"Er, Kuroiko is just fine. How did you... ?" 

She held up a finger as he shifted back to male. "Now that..." 

Ranma leaned forward slightly to catch her explanation. 

"...is a secret," she said with a wink. 

"Itai," Ranma mumbled around a mouthful of the roof. 

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually." She helped him to his feet. "At the moment though, I'm here to help you. With your date problem." 

"Great, you'll go instead?" 

Wham. 

"No, stupid." She helped him to his feet again, which was thoughtful, as she had knocked him down. "I'm going to show you what a date is like. And give you some pointers on avoiding trouble. And then you're going to show Hotaru-chan the time of her life." He didn't miss the implied 'or else.' 

"You know Hotaru-chan?" 

"You have a firm grasp of the obvious, don't you?" 

He stared at her in confusion. She sighed. 

"OK. Let's just go." 

"Go?" 

"Ranma, try to use your brain for something _besides_ tactical analysis. Follow me carefully on this. I'm a girl, you're a boy. I'm here to show you..." She looked at him expectantly. 

"Er. What a date is?" 

"Exactly. Now given that I'm a girl and you're a boy, how, exactly, am I likely to accomplish this monumental task? Just take a guess." 

"Uhm... you have a 'How to' book?" 

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. She muttered a few vile sounding phrases and paced for several moments, stopping to peer at him every time she turned. Finally she came to a halt. 

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. 

"You have absolutely no concept of social interaction outside of a fight. The only way you can deal with people is when you are in conflict with them in some way. That explains your reaction to Akane and why Nike chose you as her host." 

"What? You know about Nike!?" 

"Who?" She was all innocence. Ranma found he couldn't tear his eyes from hers. Suddenly she blinked. 

"Er, what was I saying?" Ranma asked. He felt a bit bleary. 

"You were asking me what I like. To eat. Now let's go." 

She linked her arm through his, startling him as the roof faded away. 

----- 

Kasumi moved around the house. She hardly had to put any effort into cleaning; her mere presence restored the harmony of the Wa of the house. Even before she had become a Senshi, her control over the flow of the house's spirit had been unusual. Her own form of the Art, she supposed. Not that she wasn't skilled with other aspects of the Art as well. Her ranking in Tai Chi' Chuan would have surprised her father, and she was similarly skilled with Aikido. Nothing so official as belt rankings, but her secret practices with Ranma would no doubt place her among the Master Dans. Kasumi was an expert in the soft arts of redirection and distraction. 

She moved from the kitchen to the main room as she sensed a disturbance. Happosai-ojisan was returning and would no doubt begin berating his students. A momentary bit of displeasure passed through Kasumi's mind. His actions were disruptive and disturbing. She decided to ask him to restrain himself and the displeasure faded. After all, by showing proper respect, one earned respect in return. 

She entered the main room, noticing her father and Saotome-ojisan kowtowing to the old man. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Oji-ji?" 

Happosai delivered one last glare at his worthless students, and turned to smile at Kasumi. "Yes, Kasumi-chan?" 

She smiled warmly. "The reputation of a thousand years is determined by the conduct of one hour." 

Happosai blinked in astonishment. "There you go, boys," he said to his cowering students. "A woman's tongue is more to be feared than the sword." 

"Remember oji-ji, life is for one generation; a good name is forever." 

"And to endure what is unendurable is true endurance," he responded with a bow. He politely excused himself and went bounding away toward Shinjuku. 

"You see, Father? Even oji-ji responds well to proper respect." 

The two men stared at her as she continued her cleaning. They decided to ignore the strangeness in favor of celebrating the Master's departure. 

----- 

For months there was talk in Shinjuku about the "Polite Panty Raider." He always asked his victims permission before taking their panties and he left large amounts of cash for them. Muggers, drug pushers, and other violent criminals were found by the police, paralyzed and stripped of their valuables. The legend never quite died, and for years, if a woman needed money desperately, she would think of putting on her best silk under things and visiting Shinjuku. 

Author Note-- Real Life is a harsh taskmaster. Between a job, a spouse and a new apartment, I've had very little time or inspiration to write. I hit several dead ends while doing this chapter and the current version looks very little like the original. I have reached the middle of the story, and I'm floundering around trying to get it to go where I need it to. The beginning and the end were the easy parts. 

Next Chapter- Nike vs. Happosai. Pantsu Taro. Ranma's date with Hotaru (Will Haruka and Michiru intervene?). And hopefully, the arrival of Senshi Minerva. Oh, and of course, more about the Darkness. 

Official Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon. Tranquility and her Senshi are my own creation and shouldn't be used without permission. 

-Féadel 


End file.
